To Turn Back The Clock
by nicholasrucci3
Summary: What if Mr.Gold brought a potion with him to Manhattan,and what if he didn't give Neal a chance to respond about turning back the clock. Being a kid again and suffering from PTSD will cause even more trouble for the estrange father and son.Especially when Neal has a kid of his won I don't own any of these characters,just thought i should add that this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Turn Back The Clock: Part 1

Mr. Gold looked at his son and his heart broke as he saw those dark angry eyes which once held such and light and even kept the Dark One human. He wanted to make things right for Bae he was willing to do anything even them a second chance." Come with me to Storybrook, there magic there I can turn back the clock make you 14 again". He reached into his pocket and grabbed the small glowing green vial. "14 again? I.." threw the vial at his son and soon Neal was engulfed in a green smoke

His screams started to grow lighter and less deep. leaned on his cane and waited for the green smoke to clear

Emma stood next to Henry on the fire escape "look kid I'm sorry I lied but.."

"I want to meet him"

"okay but"

"it's fine I guess you had a good reason". The 2 shared a small awkward silence interpreted by the blood curdling scream

"WHAT THE HELLL DID YOU DO TO ME!".

Emma and Henry ran back into the apartment and saw Gold standing in front of the teen boy. The boy had brown eyes and shaggy brown hair that hung over his eyes. He was wearing Neal's clothing which now hung over his body. Emma was shocked "Who is this…wait Neal!?". He had a dark blush

"uh yeah it's. it's me".Emma looked around at Gold almost hoping it was a joke. Henry and Emma started to burst out laughing. Neal's staring could burn a hole through them. She looked at him

"sorry, ha-ha I'm sorry it's just you look ridiculous like that I mean you look like a kid trying on his parents clothes"

"god dammit why did you do this"

"Son please, manners".

"that's it I'm out" Neal slipped on his saggy pants and fell backwards.

"god dammit"

"BAELFIRE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LANGUAGE" Neal was shocked at his father.

" reverse what you did Papa so I can return to my life"

"Sorry I can't do that unless you come with out to Storybrook, since I don't have magic here"

"Fine I'll pack my things"

Emma took a moment to process 'uh I guess we leave tomorrow". Neal went through the doorway to his room and slammed the door. Emma rolled her eyes

"greatttt I guess you'll be the same way when you're his age"

Neal came in to his room and removed the baggy clothes he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the knife scar over his left arm. He could still remember how it happened, how it all happened

250 years Ago, In Neverland

Baelfire looked through the telescope and saw the ship with the other lost boys chained to the beam of the ship. The shaggy looking man came from the bushes he was wearing a mud stained shirt with the left sleeve rolled up, black leather pants. His left arm was obviously cut off and was wrapped up in bandages. "So Peter you see the ship." Peter turned to his companion

"yes Captain I see it, I don't see your crew or the Witch". Jones pulled out his sword

"we must reclaim my ship, if either of us plan to survive in this world, how long as it been Mr. Pan 40?…50 years?"

"yes Captain, we've been here for over 50 years"

"But still feel like yesterday I came her" Jones looked down into the ocean and saw the small rowing boat." let's go Peter".

Peter began rowing while Hook took a long breath. "Captain are you sure it's wise to use the sea to fight her?"

"yes Peter my ship is enchanted they could move to any stop before we could track them, and besides we need to save your friends, and get back my ship".

Present

Neal snapped back to the present he went into a old suitcase and pulled out some old clothes. He packed the others and walked out, he saw his father sleeping on the couch, Henry sleeping next to him on the couch and Emma sitting on the fire escape., He decided to sneak out for a little bit. He snuck through the living room and opened the door quietly. He looked around and saw the old familiar bar sign "yeah I could go for a beer".

He walked into the bar and saw the beautiful bar tender. He took seat on the bar stool and gave her and wink "hey sweetie how bout a cold one". She looked at him shocked then let out a small laugh

"oh aren't you a cutie pie". Neal felt the blood rush to his face he almost forgot what had happened just hours before.

" Is your dad here with you?"

"uh no.. uh sorry I'll be leaving now". Neal felt the his face burning.

How many embarrassments does he have to go through before whatever force out there just can strike him dead. He started to walk to his old hang out a old broken down park, he sat on the swing and just pushed his legs up and down. He noticed everything became so clear to him when he was here, ever since he first came to this strange land, without magic…without those memories.

He remembered when he first arrived, he woke up in this park it was in the 90's he had awoke on a park bench, he saw cops all around him they thought he was dead, but considering the fact that he woke up with his still newly stabbed arm and he was bleeding out by the moment they had every reason to freak out.

He awoke several day later to find his arm bandaged up and in a sling. The boy looked around couldn't see anything to tell him where he is. Suddenly the door opened and a female doctor, no older then was tall had long brown hair tied in a pony tail. She had green scrubs under her white lab coat. and the cop he was burly, wore a dark brown uniform and had a white stain on his tie. He wore a sheriff's hat which was pulled upwards revealing his bald head.

"Okay son have a few questions for ya" the boy looked at the 2 and shook his head in agreement

"can ya tell us your name son?"

"uh I…I don't know"

"do you know how you got stabbed?"

"no I don't know"

"hmm well son, there's no records of you anywhere in the system".

The Doctor turn to the Sheriff and whispered something in his ear, "I'll leave you know, get well soon son"

After a few weeks his arm got better, the boy sat in his bed when the man in the black suit came in "Hello Mr. Doe"

"Doe?"

"Sorry it's what's on the reports don't worry though after today you'll have a name"

He sat next to the boys bedside he opened his folder and placed his reading glasses on "okay son I'm going to hand you this book and you pick out a first name." the boy looked through the pages for about 3 hours before he pointed to the name. The doctor looked at the name

"okay Neal? Now let's pick a last name". he turned the page back and found the final one. The doctor stood up and offered his hand

"From this day forth my young friend your name is Neal Cassidy".

Neal shook back to reality and noticed a father and son happily enjoying the park. He saw the happiness on there faces and he knew what he had to do. He needed to make things right…no He Will Make Things write

Neal came out and stood next to her "so Henry seems like a good kid"

"Yeah no thanks to the 2 of us"

"Well you obviously did something right if he's that good of a kid"

"But I didn't raise him I gave him up after I had him". Neal gripped the railing.

" Why did you give him up?"

"I was broke, and still in jail I couldn't raise him, I barely made enough for myself"

"What about the money I left?"

"what money?"

"That son of a bitch!".

"August again?"

"yeah".

"So I came up with an idea to bring me back to normal"

"hmm?"

"Yeah a simple good old fashioned True Loves Kiss"

"riiight"

"I'm serious Emma just kiss me and I'll be back to my good old self"

"and that's an improvement?"

"Fine" Emma bent down and kiss Neal…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Kisses Aftermath, The Curse of Henry's Father

Mr. Gold awoke that morning he noticed Henry sleeping on the other end of the couch, he looked at the boy's innocent face but the happiness Gold felt soon returned with remembrance to what the Seer foretold, Henry Would lead to Gold's down fall.

Gold knew how to keep his cool however. He got up but carefully as to not awaken Henry from his slumber. Gold began to cook pancakes.

He knocked on the door "Bae are you in there?…Ms. Swan". Mr. Gold softly knocked on the door. "Hmm probably just sleeping". He turned to the kitchen then remembered what he had done yesterday he turned back around he knocked harder "Ms. Swan what are you doing in there with my boy!?"

There was no answer he turned back to the kitchen he quickly turned around to see a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up "went out for breakfast, needed to clear some air, Emma" "hmm well I guess just enough for the 2 of us then" he smiled and turned to finally begin finishing breakfast

Big Al's Diner

Emma sat at the diner table, waiting for her breakfast she still couldn't believe the new levels of craziness her life as had since her birthday just 8 months ago. First finding out that in fact the curse WAS real, almost losing her son to the Evil Queen, being trapped in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, and oh Yes Learning her ex-boyfriend was none other than Rumplestilskins son. Oh and now…now he's stuck as a teenager. She turned to see Neal trying to balance the tray with their breakfast. He sat and handed her coffee "here I remembered how you like it with cinnamon"

"Thanks wow your taking all this very well" "uh well over the last 278 years I've learned to handle disappointment"

The 2 silently ate there breakfast not trying to bring up what happened the night before

Last Night

"Fine Neal I'll do it".

She knelled down and kissed him, now it wasn't a total making out but there lips were connected for a good 10 seconds. Emma remember how when she kissed Henry it was instantaneous so she knew something was wrong, they released from each other "uh man it didn't work".

She could see tears almost welling in his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that she remembered had such darkness in them, that same darkness was gone replaced only with light.

Back in the Present

"Hey look on the bright side at least you have your dad". Neal laughed "yeah, that's really a prize there".

He looked down at his plate and started to chow down on his pancake bacon sandwich

"What did he do to you?" "I shouldn't say…it's what he didn't do" "Look let's just say I was left alone for allot longer then you or Henry ever were from your parent" "how?" "I didn't end up here at first" "yeah?" "Yeah If I didn't I'd be a couple of hundred years old by now".

"Hey I have an idea why don't the 4 of us tour Manhattan before we go that seems like a normal family thing."

"Yeah only one problem, I don't look like me anymore"

She looked at him he had a mischievous grin she could almost guess what he was thinking

"Oh I see so you can't get free stuff" Emma laughed a little on how even though Neal looked like he tried very hard to be on the straight and narrow he still was a thief. "Well then I guess Grandpa Gold's paying". The 2 both laughed".

Neal's apartment

Henry sat at the table eating the breakfast his grandfather made him. Mr. Gold sat at the seat not really moving just deep in thought, The 2 heard the door open they saw Emma and Neal.

"Hey get ready we're going into the city". Gold was surprised "what about going back to Storybrook?" "After that…Papa, for now I wanna take my son to see the greatest city in the world".

Mr. Gold could only smile as his son looked at him without hatred just the way they use to be not angry, just stubbornness not wanting to take no for an answer

"Well alright then Bae let's go"

Henry kept staring at the teen next to him. It was strange that the kid he saw in The Book was his father and now because of his grandfather is now a kid again.

"Hey if you keep on staring at me like that you're gonna break something"

Neal half smiled to his son

"Wanna ask me something, just ask"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Neal Cassidy weren't you listening"

"No I mean besides that"

"Oh Baelfire"

"No now you're just avoiding my question".

"Hey you hungry kid I could go for a slice". Neal turned to Emma and Gold

"Hey I'm gonna take the kid for a slice"

Gold smiled

"Sure Bae we'll meet you inside"

"Great…I mean whatever" he nervously ran after Henry.

Emma and Gold stood in silence for a moment

"Have you notice something wrong with Bae?"

"No what do you mean?"

"Something is haunting the boy; I fear it might be my potion that has brought up some…bad memories",

"When I went with him to the diner he seemed fine, but there is something I think you should know"

"And what is that Ms. Swan?"

"When I went out with Neal a 11 years ago he had this knife wound"

"So he was in a fight and was stabbed, what about it?"

"Well it's about the scar I only saw one other wound make the same scaring."

"And where was that"

"From Hook's sword"

"Hook? How that hell would my boy know Hook?" Gold's hand was gripping his cane so hard that Emma could almost see the cane crack.

Henry and Neal came out of the pizza shop, happily laughing. Mr. Gold gave Emma a nod

"Hey Henry let's let your Grandpa and…Neal talk".

Neal leaned against the brick wall of the pizza shop "So I'm guessing you have something else that gonna involve ruining my life what is it?" he had a smirk and his hair covered his eyes but Gold could see his son looking at him actually caring what he needed to say.

"Now Bae I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but I need to know does the name Killian Jones mean anything to you?" Neal looked up trying to think about it

"Uh No never heard of anyone life that"

"How bout a man name Hook?" Neal looked shockingly at his father then zoned out

Neverland Years Before

Peter kept rowing as Hook rubbed his bandaged arm "That damn sea witch is gonna pay" he started coughing and Peter noticed black slime in Hook's mouth.

"I'll be fine Peter, now you're gonna turn about 122 rows left and we'll reach the anchor"

"Captain let me take a look at your arm"

"Now Peter what that witch did is to gruesome for a boy your age"

"A boy my age? I'm over 60 years old now show me". Hook was about to but stopped when Peter hit the ship with their small boat.

"What Now Captain?"

"Now Mr. Pan we climb".

Back at Neal's apartment

Emma and Henry sat in the living room and waited.

" So what do you think about your dad?"

"He's the greatest but there is one thing I don't get"

"What's that?"

"Who he is really"

"He's Mr. Gold's Son. Balefire right?"

"No... No I know that I mean he has to be someone else". Emma rolled her eyes

"Let's leave something's a mystery, if he wanted us to know he'd tell us"

Emma heard a banging on the door she opened it and saw Mr. Gold holding a unconscious Neal "Ms. Swan help me save my boy"

Back In Neverland

Peter climbed aboard the Jolly Roger and found the lost boys enchained. He found they were all unconscious except for Tootles. Peter ran to him "Tootles are you okay?"

"Pe...Peter it's you, yeah we just were surprised, we never faced a witch before.

" Peter pulled out his knife and started to cut through the chains. Hook was surprised

"Enchanted knife?"

"Yeah found it before we left"

Peter then handed Tootles the knife and he began cutting the rest of the boys out.

Hook looked around he drew his sword and walked slowly "Okay Witch come out and face me!" There was silence. Hook could smell the reek of sulfur, there was magic being used in the inside of his ship. He gave Peter the signal to back him up, and the boy followed him with his knife. Hook opened the door and the 2 were knocked back but a large purple flame.

The women stood in front of them wearing hooks captains coat and wielding one of Hook's blade

"Oh Hook? I'm surprised you haven't die yet. Your will to live be stronger than my poison". Her eyes glowed and Peter turned to see Hook's arm was bleeding even more, the blood dripping onto the deck of the ship; his eyes had dark bags under his eyes. His skin was sickly pale

"You dirty witch I'll…I'll" he fell over and started spewing the black slime

The sea witch leaned over to Hook "you'll join your dearly departed..." Hook impaled his blade through her skull

"Don't….you DARE UTTER HER NAME!" The sea witch started to bleed the black slime and soon she fell overboard and disappeared.

Hook fell over and gasped for air he started to lose consciousness, what was left of his crew climbed out of the under parts of the ship. William Smee examined Hook's condition and noticed black veins growing onto his neck. Smee sat silently

"Peter…the captain is going to die".

"No…There has to be something we can do…some way to save him"

Chubs looked around

"Uh Peter... I heard rumors that there is an island of fairies, maybe if you get some of their fairy dust it could heal the Captain"

Peter looked at the crew he opened up the telescope and looked ahead to see the island that strangely had a rainbow around the whole island

Smee looked at a Peter "What are your order's captain?" Peter cleared his throat and tried to mimic the fallen captains mannerism "head straight for the island Mr. Smee"

The lost boys hollered as Peter's new found confidence

Back in Neal's Apartment

Neal hadn't moved, Emma and Gold tried everything….Well almost everything

"We need to get him to Storybrook" Gold's voice was a mix of every emotion he could muster this was his boy after all and whatever happened it was Gold's responsibility to help him

Emma opened her phone and dialed "Hello yeah I need a car, yup perfect thanks"

Gold looked up from Neal "why would we need a car?" Emma looked at him

"Seriously? You're a lawyer and you don't realize that you can't bring a obvious comatose kid onto a plane!"

Henry ran into the room "I called Grandma and Grand… I mean Grandpa David, how is he?" Emma knew she shouldn't lie but telling Henry the truth would be even worse

"He'll be fine, he just is a drama queen" She plastered a fake smile onto her face

Neal started moving he was calm even in a obvious nightmare he started to stutter a name

"Tink….Tink help me"

Neverland

The ship landed near the ground of the island. Peter took his dagger from its sheath and hopped off the ship. He heard loud feet following him,

"No, I must do this alone". Mr. Smee grabbed Peter's shoulder

"Here at least take this" it was the Captains' sword Peter threw it over his shoulder and made his way through to the fairies stronghold


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Battle Of the Pawn Shop

Emma sat in the back seat, Neal's head resting on her lap. She wiped Neal's forehead he kept repeating gibberish over and over.

Gold kept his eyes pinned on the road. Nothing would stop him fro saving his boy. He would give up anything

Back In Storybrook

Cora sat in Regina's chair and waited with her daughter for that dirty pirate.

"Mother are you sure he can be trusted I mean he's.."

"Just what we need to kill Rumplestilskins, Now we just need to hope he knows where the dagger is"

The doors swung open and a drunken Hook came stumbling in

" 'hic' ello ladies, I "hic" got you your dagger"

He had the dagger in his hand and was trying not to drop it. The 2 women looked at him angrily Regina covered her nose trying not to gag on the stench of his drunken person

"Someone celebrated a little to early"

"Yes "hic' I did because now I can skin me my crocodile"

Cora stood up "About that"

She raised her hand sending Hook flying and sending the dagger into her hand

"That dark ones power is to much for the hand of someone like you"

Hook got up "You traitors!"

He threw his sword at them but they were gone in a puff of purple smoke. He thrashed Regina's office and found her ring with the skeleton keys." I will have my revenge".

Neverland

Peter looked back at the ship and saw the Lost Boys and Hook's crew watching him walk into the Cavern. The moment he entered he felt the veil of magic pass around him and he was in a bright forest glowing with stars. For as long as he had been in Neverland he hadn't seen a star and now he was in a cave filled with them. "Oh Papa I wish you could see this"

He wandered around the forest watching in front, and above him. He found the stars started to move and fly down to the biggest tree.

He ran as fast as he could to catch up to them. He found all the stars hovering around the giant tree they played beautiful music threw fairy dust around.

Peter watched this waiting for anything he could find that could contain there magic. He looked above and found that glass sphere's no bigger than Peter's hand. They were filled with fairy dust of all colors they glowed brilliantly. Peter ran through the bushes. Until he made it to the back of the tree and began climbing. He saw the fairies didn't even notice him. This was good gave him an opening to snatch the fairy dust.

He saw a glowing blue sphere he reached for it….he almost had it….Finally he had it in hand." Halt! Thief" Peter lost his balance and fell from the tree's trunk

He soon stopped in mid air "huh what. How?"

The bigger green glowing fairy stood with her wand raised "Boy why have you tried to steal our magic?"

"a friend…a friend of my is dying he needs magic".

One of the younger fairies glowing red flew up to his face "it's no matter the reason a thief a thief and stealing is punishable by death"

"Tinkerbelle! Stop". The head fairy floated to Peter's face "Now child I can see your body is drenched with dark magic…but your soul is still so pure, how is that child?"

"My…My father was the dark one…he had the power for over a year, then is started to corrupt him. I then ask Reul Ghorm to help me save him, she gave me a magic bean and it sent me here"

Tinkerbelle angrily slapped at him "My sister would never have done that, never have tricked you", The head fairy waved her hand and Tinkerbelle backed off

"What is your name my child?" "Ba….Peter Pan". She looked at him

"Lying will not get you the magic to save your friend, Now I ask you again what is your name?"

"Baelfire.."

She waved her hand in front of his face and closed her eyes "Baelfire, yes the son of a coward turned dark one. It would seem you are telling the truth…as you know it"

He looked at the Fairy "please ma'am I don't think The Captain as much time may I please get the fairy dust?"

"Tell me Baelfire, How much do you know of this Captain Hook?"

"Enough to know I'd trust him with my life"

"Really well then Peter, ever wonder why he never let you see his wound?"

"No…why?"

"He doesn't himself realize it but he almost knows who you truly are"

"please your speaking in riddles what are you saying"

"I am saying that I will give you the dust to heal your friend, But on the condition that before you heal him as he slumbers remove his bandages and find out the truth".

She then moved her wand down and Peter landed on his feet. She then rotated her wand and grabbed the sphere of fairy dust

"Thank you"

He turned to leave but he was stuck in place

"Hold on Peter, I will be sending a guardian with you"

"a guardian, why would I need a guardian?"

"You don't understand now but soon everything will be made obvious to you" She noticed she confused him again "Soon you will be given a choice and Tinkerbelle will be there to help you make the right choice…not the easy one"

Tinkerbelle flew to the Fairy Leader "Why must I help the boy?"

"Because Tinkerbelle you and he's destinies will intertwine and you will.." She pulled Tinkerbelle close and whispered into her ear

Tinkerbelle floated there dumbfounded, She turned back to Peter "We…well let's go help your friend"

Back In Gold's Car

Gold started to breath heavily he was going to have a heart attack, just the fear of his son dying was to much for him".

Emma heard her phone ringing she quickly passed it to Henry

"Hello….No Way…Yeah sure, yeah I'll tell them"

Gold turned to Henry "what's going on"

"It's Cora, she has your Dagger"

"Who told you?"

Henry tried to ignore the question

"Henry, Who told you?".

"Hook"

Gold's foot pressed hard against the peddle speeding to Storybrook

Back In Storybrook

Charming sat on the bed as Snow still slept ,the last 3 days have been big for them first finding out Henry's dad was not only alive but also Mr. gold's son, Now Cora and Regina has Mr. Gold's dagger.

Charming stood up he made sure Snow didn't hear him. He grabbed his gun and made the call, "Hey Leroy, assemble the Dwarf's we're taking a stand"

The 8 men walked through the streets of Storybrook, everyone could feel the tense air. Leroy gripped his pickaxe he looked back at his 6 brothers Sleepy ,Happy, Dopey, Bashful, Doc, and there new brother Tiny. Charming saw Regina and her mother walking out of the town hall

Charming gripped the gun and aimed. He fired 6 times Cora merely stopped the bullets. "Damn I'm out"

He stood back as the 7 dwarfs charged at them suddenly they were gone

Neverland

Peter and Tinkerbelle left the cavern to see the ship. "I can't believe you're a pirate"

"I'm not, I'm…I'm a Lost Boy".

They climbed back onto the ship. The Lost Boys and Hook's pirates watched him they had nervousness pasted onto there faces. Peter reached into his satchel and pulled out the glass sphere still glowing bright blue from the fairies magic.

"I need to see Hook, Alone"

The pirates and Lost Boys stood back as Peter went into Hook's chamber. The Captain let out painful moans, but it was obvious he was asleep. Peter lifted Hook's poisoned arm he began unwrapping it. He looked away and turned to Tinkerbelle "What secret am I suppose to learn about him?"

"It is, not my place to say, the Head Fairy would want you to discover on your own"

Peter took a deep breath and moved Hook's arm to show him the wrist. There it was what the fairy needed him to see. Hook had Peter's mother's name on his wrist.

"Milah?, who is Milah"

"My mother, she apparently was killed by pirates, I guess was Papa lied to me"

"He was the Dark One, why are you so surprised"

Peter turned to her ready to let her have it, but then Hook moaned louder

"Pe…Peter?"

"Don't worry Hook, your gonna be fine"

Peter opened the seal of the glass sphere, and poured it's content onto Hook's arm, The black veins began to retract from his chest until they soon vanished. Hook's pale flesh regained it's colored.

"How. How did you Do it Mr. Pan?"

"I got help from a fairy"

He pointed to Tinkerbelle, Hook sat up.

"Marvelous creatures…and we have an especially beautiful one here with us"

Tinkerbelle's already red face turned bright red

'Well I better let my…uh…superior that we uh…got the mission done".

She floated out of the room leaving the 2 alone "So Hook, Who is this Milah?", Hook stared daggers at him but lifted his stump at the boy

"She was my soul mate, till she was taken from me"

"How?"

"The Dark One Rumplestilskins, He took my hand, and took my fair Milah from me"

"Why would he do that to you?"

"He wanted a item we procured"

"What was that?'

"A Magic bean, like the one that brought us both here"

"Why didn't you just give it to him?"

Hook stood up and placed his hand over Peter's shoulder "He wasn't interested in it, only revenge", Peter almost got all the info he needed

"Revenge for what?"

"Taking the coward's wife, the only part I might have felt bad about was, now no one knows where Milah's son Baelfire is"

Peter almost laughed at the irony of this here Baelfire was standing right in front of Hook, but to everyone else Baelfire is still missing

"Why did this Milah leave her son?"

"Peter you just a boy, you don't understand that when one finds true love. They must give up everything for it. And sometimes even your own child"

Peter kept his face completely neutral but on the inside he wanted to just stab Hook. 1 for condoning Peter's mom leaving him, and 2 for stopping his father from finding him

Back In Storybrook

David ran from Cora and Regina trying to stall till he heard back from Emma. He heard his phone beep

"Hello!….Yeah Fine Okay I won't let them get to Gold's shop"

He was suddenly frozen, Cora had him "Now why don't you tell us where Gold is"

"I..I don't know anything"

Regina raised her hand to his chest and grabbed his heart "Tell us"

"Fi…Fine Gold's already back at his shop with his son"

The 2 witches let him go and he began gasping for air. Regina started to walk to Gold's shop. Her mom teleported in front of her "No sweetie me need to be smart about this". "Now look we need to control the Dark One to first kill his son"

"Why mother?"

"It will break his spirit, and as soon as that happens he'll be to weak to try to fight us"

Gold's Shop

Henry paced around Gold's shop, He was nervous there plane would never work." Are you sure about this ?"

Gold looked at him "Relax kid it'll be fine"

Outside Of The Shop

Cora and Regina arrived in front of Gold's shop. Regina went to grab the door knob "Regina stop", Unfortunately it was to late and Regina was shot backwards

"He used a invisible shield, we need to attack the shield"

The 2 charged up there fire balls and started bombarding the shield. Henry stood look out he started hyperventilating "this isn't gonna work, oh god we're dead"

left Neal's side for a moment "Henry why don't you go home, I don't want you to see what's going to happen"

Henry ran through the backdoor. Gold sat next to Neal and silently kept focuses'

In front of Gold's shop

Regina and Cora had finally punched through the barrier. They then went through the doorway and went to enter the backroom but were thrown back by another barrier." Really Rumple hiding is beneath you" They began to attack the barrier. Gold knew it was almost time, he just needed to prepare himself

"Don't worry Neal, I won't let them get you"

The 2 witches finally were able to punch through the barrier. Cora suddenly paused "Mother what's wrong"

"It's my heart, it's in you lair…That traitorous pirate he's going to destroy it…Regina you need to stop him"

"Yes Mother"

She teleported outside of the shop, Cora opened her coat and pulled out the dagger. She entered the room Gold turned to her "You going to kill me to take the power aren't you?"

"Yes but first I'm going to break you spirit"

Gold stood in front of her "and how are you going to do that….Dearie?"

She pointed his dagger in front of him "I command thee Dark One!"

He didn't move a muscle "Kill the boy"

He Didn't move he merely smirked

"I Told you kill the boy!"

Gold kept cold as a cucumber "You Don't get it Cora."

Cora grew frustrated, She didn't know why it wasn't working…Until she noticed the gold medallion no larger then a quarter around Gold's neck

"A glamour charm…Who are you?"

"Take a guess Witch"

He reached to his side and pulled out the pistol he shot Cora 6 times pint blank. She fell to the ground. pulled out his cell phone and began dialing

Outside of Storybrook

sat in his car waiting for the call "Hello?"

" it's me"

"Ah , how goes the suicide mission?"

"I got her, she didn't expect it"

"And she's dead?"

"Yeah, I guess she I…"

Cora grabbed and ripped off the charm and the illusion melted away revealing Emma

"Well if it isn't the savior?

Cora sent her flying backwards, Emma tried to move but Cora kept her pinned down

"Now I know I'm not the dark one, but I think to my daughter a death, is a death"

She charged the fire ball ready to strike

Storybrook Cemetery

Regina found the lock of her father's mausoleum shattered. Hook seemed no longer one for subtlety ,She walked through and found Hook with her mother's heart in his hand "Ahhh Your majesty good to see you"

"But it down"

"Now why would I do something like that?, I mean all I have to do is wait for your backstabbing witch of a mother, to kill my Crocodile then I'll kill her"

Regina lit up her fireball

Back In Gold's Shop

On the outside the hooded man wandered into the shop he looked on at Cora getting ready to kill. Emma

"Any last word's Emma?, Oh come on now witty remark, no plan where your parent's come to save you?, Oh how I'm so disappointed"

She threw the fire ball

"NOOOOO!"

The hooded man leaped in front of the fireball it sent him flying through the window of the shop. Emma was still frozen in a mix of shock in fear. Cora herself was quit shock

The Grave yard

Regina had her fire ball ready

"Look Hook you don't need to do this, just hand over the heart and you can live"

"well love that is…Quiet an offer, but you see I know how this is all going to play out and I have a better chance by doing this"

He stabbed his hook into the heart

Back In Gold's shop

Cora fell backward, she began screaming as blood poured from her mouth and a small hook wound appeared over where he heard should have been.

Regina let go of the fire ball

Stop…Please"

Tears stained her face, for the first time in years she begged

"Oh your Majesty begging doesn't suit you"

He dropped the heart on the ground, Regina leaped for it.

Hook's foot hammered into it turning the enchanted heart into nothing but dust

Cora fell to the ground crying, Hook grabbed onto her heart to lift her head "Listen love, your must stronger without your mommy dearest, I did you a favor"

He let her go and left right through the front door

Back In Gold's Shop

Gold finally arrived back as his shop. He went through and found Emma sitting there shocked as Cora, laid there dead. Gold walked to Emma, lifted her up and hovered his hand over the scrap on forehead. His hand glowed the dark purple and soon Emma seemed fine.

"hel…help the guy out there"

She pointed to show the man laying there with a huge burn on his back.

Gold went to him and began to heal

Neal began thrashing back in forth on the bed, after all the chaos that occurred he had not awoke once. Emma shook him "Come on Neal, wake up, Wake Up!".

Emma didn't see it but her hands glowed faintly white and that small jolt of magic was all the comatose boy need

"huh?…What. Where am I?"

'Welcome to Storybrook"

"wait when did we get to Storybrook"

"Long story let's just say you've had us worried"

Outside the shop

Mr. Gold's magic wasn't doing anything for this injured man." Who are you"

He flipped the man over and realized why his magic was failing

" !"

Emma ran out "What, is that guy. Is he"

"No..No yet he's no but I can't heal him"

"Why not, I though you said he wasn't dead?"

"he's not but look"

Gold ripped the man's hood off revealing the wooden face

"Oh My…August?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:A Close Call**

** sat next to the hospital bed, Neal had been unconscious for days the doctors ran every test they could think of. None of them had any clue way Neal was suffering from black outs**

**Emma sat in the booth, Henry sat across from her he seemed excited "Come down Henry, he's still the same August"**

"**I know but still, he's a puppet!"**

"**I prefer wooden man, Puppets so demeaning"**

"**August!"**

"**In the flesh….or wood as it is"**

**August walked to the end of the booth, took a deep breath and bent his wooden knees groaned for a moment then sat next to Henry. Emma looked at August his once handsome face turned wood. His once dull blue eyes now were sparkling like diamonds. "How is this possible, you…you were dead?"**

"**After the magic hit Storybrook awoke and discovered I could move again, I spent the first few hours learning to walk again, then I looked around for the blue fairy"**

"**And…."**

"**And, obviously she refused to help, said I had to prove myself worthy in order to be a real man again"**

"**and how are you gonna do that"**

**August wooden face cracked into a smile he leaned close to Emma "I guess first I need to find someone who can keep me honest"**

**Emma lightly shoved him back "Keep dreaming puppet boy" She smiled " c'mon Henry gotta go see your dad"**

"**Wait…Neal's in Storybrook?"**

**Emma sighed "Oh yeah I forgot you had a hand in that, Yes Neal is in Storybrook"**

**Her and Henry left the diner, leaving August to just stand there in shock**

**Storybrook Hospital**

**Emma went through the hospital hallway not knowing what she could expect. When she last saw Neal he was awake but the moment she let go he collapsed again. was sitting right by his son he was dazed Emma could see he hadn't left Neal's side in days. Henry shook "um Grandpa. Gold" the man was shocked he looked at Henry, then it all came back to him **

"**Oh yes, yes Henry good to see you" He seemed completely wrecked. Emma placed her hand over his shoulder **

"** you should go home" **

"**I…I can't my boy needs me"**

"**You Can't help him if you get yourself sick, go home get some rest, eat something that didn't come out of a machine then come back tomorrow"**

**He could see she was being sincere, he felt a warmth he hadn't felt in years "Fine, have it your way but if anything should change…"**

"**You'll be the first one I call"**

** grabbed his cane and limped out of the hospital room. He looked around he couldn't see Belle anywhere, but that was good meant she was released from the hospital, but it also meant he had no chance to reconcile with her. Upon leaving the hospital he saw Mother Superior waiting for him **

"**We need to talk Rumplestilskins"**

"**Oh yes we do" He stood staring at her, the Blue fairy knew she couldn't fight him, nor right now would she want to, her powers were diminished at the time she would need more fairy dust to even match the Dark One. **

"**It's about Baelfire" **

"**Oh…You mean my son YOU took from me?**

"**I didn't take him from you, you let him go!"**

**She felt her blood boil, this man was so encoiled with darkness he never could see his own fault "No matter, your son's condition is very bad"**

"**What is it?"**

"**He has to many memories and there causing him pain, in this world it would be known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I believe we both know of a potion we can use to help him"**

"**The soul water? Where would we even get some?"**

**Mother Superior smiled, for the first time the Dark One didn't know everything "All we need is you and some water"**

**Back Inside The Hospital**

**Henry sat by his fathers side as Emma talked with "Tell me is he going to get better?" looked at the concern in the young women's eyes**

"**yes but unfortunately it seems, his stress levels are keeping him in this state"**

"**You mean a nightmare?"**

"**Yes, it would seem his mind his making him replay a very painful memory."**

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

** had the necessary items a large gold urn, a phoenix feather, and nymph dew "Now what do we need?". Mother Superior looked at the old Fairy Scroll**

"**We need, a tear from a love one"**

** placed his face over the urn and let his tears bleed into the urn, suddenly the clear water turned bright green," Now we just need to soak him in it?"**

"**Now we need to soak a important item of his in the water and place it over him, Do you know of such a item?"**

"**I think I d…."**

**The duo turned to see August standing in the doorway "Reul Ghorm, please I need you to turn me back to a man"**

**Mother Superior let out a sigh "Pinocchio, we've been over this, you lived a life of dishonesty, and cowardess even if I wanted to I couldn't do it"**

"**But I might lose…I might lose the love of my life if I'm THIS"**

**He gripped his hands hard he hated the fairy for not helping him, but also himself for allowing himself to become this looked at the wooden man "And what love would that be Booth?"**

"**Em…Emma, I love her"**

"**I though you were only suppose to watch out for her?"**

**August realized the Gold knew the connection between Neal and Emma "Well maybe after all those years of watching, I grew to love her"**

"**hence why you broke her and my son apart"**

"**Well….It was one of the reasons" He turned to the fairy "Can you please help me?"**

"**I can" Mother Superior and Booth both stared at Gold**

"**Although you'll have to do something for it"**

"**What's that?, I'll do anything"**

"**There is an item in my son's apartment, I need you to fetch it"**

"**I can't, I leave Storybrook and I won't be able to move"**

** opened his pantry and pulled out a glass sphere and filled it with some of the spirit water then closed the cap of the sphere he placed a thread through it and placed it over August's neck**

**August glowed faintly green, then appeared completely human "oh my god, you…you did it"**

"**Now there only enough magic to let you leave Storybrook for 24 hours so you better leave now"**

"**What do you need me to get?"**

"**A dream catcher, I belonged to my son it is what is going to save him"**

**4 Hours Later**

**August arrived in Manhattan, he quickly made his way to Neal's apartment, he found his way to Neal's door and he picked the lock and found the dream catcher "Now, just got to get you to Storybrook", He heart the door open from behind him **

"**August?"**

"**Oh crap"**

**He turned to see Tamara "been a long time"**

"**Uh…Yeah loooong time"**

**He gulped and walked back a few steps "Look about what happened it Hong Kong"**

**She looked at him, then smiled 'Water under the bridge, Now sit we have business to discuss"**

**August sat down on the kitchen table "So what business, because I'm in the middle of some, a…well let's say friend I really sick and I need to bring him some 'medicine' to help him"**

"**You know Pinocchio you really shouldn't be lying" **

"**How di..how did you know are you?"**

"**Magical, no I'm quiet human but I want magic, and I think you'll be the one to help me get it"**

"**Sorry Tamara but no, magic I dangerous and look I really need to get back now"**

"**You know if you don't bring that 'medicine' back Neal wouldn't be a problem"**

"**I guess…wait how do you know about Neal?"**

"**I know allot August, but right now I think you want a women that as long as Neal is around you can't have, so if you just come with me…"**

"**Then If I don't make it there in time, no one could blame me"**

"**yes exactly"**

**12 Hours Later**

**August sat in Tamara's truck driving through town after town "Where are we going"**

"**To Meet a friend of mine"**

**August felt a knot in his stomach and felt a stinging in his hand he looked at it and saw he was turning back into wood. "Damn"**

**He remembered what the blue fairy told him "Tamara…I changed my mind I…I can't let Neal die, I couldn't live with myself"**

"**well you won't have to"**

**August felt the gun in his gut, "Now sit down and shut up until we get there"**

**They drove and August could feel the wood spreading he looked at the sphere and found the water was evaporating fast. He looked straight ahead and noticed the familiar Clock tower. Tamara exited the car and forced August out." Now let's move it"**

**Tamara waited until the black car with the Pennsylvania license plate showed up. A man ran out of his car with a large red book, August saw it, it seemed so familiar Tamara whispered in his ear "Well, uh August it seems we have a problem, a see you know to much, and apparently we can't kill you now since by the time we shoot you, you'll be a animated puppet again so I think, we'll just cut our loses and"**

**He reached into his pocket and threw a red powered into August's face. August began choking and fell over**

**Storybrook Hospital**

**Neal's vitals' began getting worse "N…No please let…let them"**

**He slowly began drifting off his heart rate was through the roof. Gold ran in as fast his limp would allow, Mother Superior came right after him.**

'**Damn Booth where are you"**

**Outside**

**August awoke near the edge of the town everything was fuzzy, but he found the dream catcher in his hand, He looked and saw the hospital within his site he ran as fast his wooden legs could take him. He saw the door "Good, only a few more feet".**

**He found Emma, Gold, and Henry standing around the hospital bed he saw a child, no older then 14 "Wa…Wait is that Neal?"**

**Emma turned her voice was raspy but she was able to utter "yes"**

**August began to laugh "oh my god seriously, I was threaten by that!"**

**Gold looked at him angrily "do you have it?'**

**August pulled out the dream catcher and handed to Gold, Gold approached his son's bed, he dipped the Dream Catcher through a bowl filled with glowing green water, the dream catcher glowed dark green and Gold raised it over his son.**

**Suddenly green strings were pulled within the dream catcher, Neal started shaking and his vitals began to improve. his eyes opened. sat onto his son's bed "Bae"**

"**Papa?"**

**Neal fell back to sleep**

**(Sorry This isn't my best but I need this chapter to bridge to chapter 5 which will be up by Thursday, and Chapter 5 I swear will be better, again Sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay again sorry for posting so late, I've had BAD writers block but now since I saw the unfortunate death of Neal, it's given me time to think and to write. )

Chapter 5:The New Normal

Emma sat at granny's eating breakfast with her son across from her. Neither saying much, the last few days had been…..intense to say the least. They heard the small bell ring as walked in with his briefcase. He seemed pretty calm for a man who for the last 2 days had been living on coffee and vending machine food." Hello …and hello Henry:" Emma couldn't sense the ulterior motive but Henry broke the tense air

"Hey grandpa!"

Gold smiled at Henry and sat next to Henry and he placed his briefcase on the table "Well I believe since my son is unable to get his affairs in order, I will be representing him in this….transaction, if you'll be so kind as to sign this". He took the 4 pages of paper and handed them to Emma and a quill.

"Seriously it's the 21st century and your using a quill?"

"Well call me old fashioned"

Emma read through the document and threw it back at Gold "I am NOT signing that!"

"Why not it's a simple contract, you and my son will split custody of young Henry here, you still get to see him on the week days and my son and I get him on the weekends I believe that's more then fair don't you Henry?"

"Well I guess"

Emma huffed reading it over again, thinking it over it did seem pretty fair nothing else really would effect her and Henry just would take care of most of the legalality of Henry for the obvious reasons.

"Fine"

She signed the dotted line then pushed the contract back to Gold

"Splendid , now let's go and see Baelfire"

Neverland Long A Go

Tinkerbell flew around the ship, the pirates were enjoying the relative peace they found in this magical realm, many took turns teaching The Lost Boys how to gamble, and sword fight, or to man a cannon. Tinkerbell flew into Hook's quarters and found him fast asleep the room had a stench of rum, but even the noble Hook seemed so peaceful and innocent in his slumber and hanging from his neck was a pendent. Tinkerbell flew close and found a switch on it, when it opened she saw a raven haired women, her guess Milah, Peter's mother

Hook started to move and Tinkerbell flew off. She looked all around through the trees. And on the largest tree she found Peter hanging by his feet. "Oh Peter what Are you doing?"

"Well Tink, you know just hanging around"

Tinkerbell let out a snort and laughed away and soon Peter even joined her. Tinkerbell sat right next to him on the trunk "Well Peter I guess your going to look for some more adventures huh?"

"Well Tink I don't know I've grown kinda bored of seeing the same old people day in and day out, I was wondering if you know of a way to move to another land"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, I just …I grow bored here Tink I just want to spread my wings ya know find more people and…"

"Find Love?"

"Nah I'll never fall in love"

Storybrook Now

Emma just came in when she saw the now teenage Neal smiling "Wow for a kid who almost died yesterday your pretty chipper"

"Just laughing at irony"

"Like what?"

"I did something I never though I'd do, so when are you gonna let me leave I got a life I need to live"

"Yeah about that do you remember why you're here?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you know your not Neal Cassidy anymore"

Neal opened his eyes and saw his reflection and remembered all that happened "aww crap, I forgot, well then I guess I'll just have to go back on my own in New York again"

"Really?, no reason at all to stay here"

Neal though for a moment "uh no…none that I can think of, why?"

Emma looked at him he was making her blood boil "YOUR SON!"

"Oh Yeah right I forgot"

Emma started to calm down that face…it was just so innocent she couldn't stay angry," So when can I see him"

"Well like normal children on a Friday, he's at this terrible place called school"

Neal laughed "sounds dreadful"

"Yeah but luckily thanks to your father you get him on the weekends"

"Really?, wait….you didn't make another deal with him did you?"

"Well kinda, instead of magic he used a greater power"

Neal laughed again "and that is"

"Lawyerness"

The 2 laughed and Emma leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and left the hospital. Neal leaned back in his bed and tried to remember something he felt he was forgetting "crap what happened to me?"

"Well son I think I can answer that"

stood in the doorway

"I should have known you had a hand in it"

"Look son you really should let me explain, I only removed the memories that were hurting you"

"Which one's?"

"That one's in Neverland"

"How did you?"

"Your story is a well known story, even a few movies"

"yeah try to sue Disney for that"

smiled and walk through into the room "Look Bae, I'm sorry for what I did but I want to make a deal with you,"

"and why would I ever make another deal with you?"

"Because this time You'll make sure I keep my end"

opened his briefcase and handed a box to Neal, Neal opened the box to find the dagger

"Your giving me the dagger?"

"Yes in return we start over"

"So you want to try to go back to the way things were?"

"Yes, now son I can't say I won't use magic, but I swear to you I am trying to be a better man"

Neal though it over let out a smile and offered his hand to his father, the shake "the deal has been struck"

2 Hours Later

Neal waited in his room he couldn't wait to leave he hated hospital…or he remembered he hated hospital, it was to hard everything to him was fuzzy now. walked through the door and handed his son a few pairs of clothes.

Neal got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror and he could faintly remember Neverland

England Years Ago

Wendy had cried herself to sleep that night, her parents could never understand her, they always wanted to make her grow up "Be a proper Lady" as they said she hated it why could she not be herself why couldn't she find someone to understand.

She was awakened by the musical gust of wind almost like the gods were playing music to cheer Wendy up. Strange however that her window was wide open. She went to close it and felt she was being watched. She turned when She heard Nana growling there stood a boy wearing clothes made out of leaves and wood. He had a innocent smile but a mischievous look in his eye. Wendy threw a boot at this mysterious boy's head he ducked and laughed and threw his shoe at her. Wendy was shocked at this boys behavior "Didn't your parent teach you not to throw things at a girl"

The boy looked at her confused "Uh…..I don't have any parents"

"Well you have to have parents"

"Well I don't: he stated in a matter a factly "I've been on my own so"

Wendy noticed he had a dagger to his side, Her smile faded and she back against her wall "Take what ever you want, just don't hurt me". Bae looked at her with a look of confusion

"Why would I take anything, wait is this part of the game?"

"Your knife aren't you going to rob us?"

"Uh no.. my Papa always taught me never to steal"

"I thought you didn't have parents"

"I um.. Well I"

"Who are you?"

Suddenly a glowing red ball came through the room the small fairy ran right to Balefire's face. "Better what did I tell you about running off….our magic will fade soon we really need to get back to Neverland". Peter stood over the window he waved goodbye to the girl

"Wait!"

"huh?"

The girl's eyes held a flame in them, she was determined Peter could tell "where are you going…what is this Neverland?"

"It's a land without parents, and time stands still you never have to grow up"

Wendy stood in wonder at the tale this mysterious boy was spinning "No growing up, no parents..don't you ever get lonely?"

"No I got Tink, and the Lost Boys, I even have Captain Hook to keep me company"

"a captain? Like a pirate?"

"Yeah, and we go on adventures, we even killed a evil sea witch"

"Wow sounds like a magical place…would you….I mean would you allow me to go with you?"

Peter lifted his feet off the ground then offered his hand to Wendy, he lifted her a few feet away from the window then sprinkled some of the red fairy dust over he "Now all you need to do is believe you can do it"

Wendy let go of Peter's hand then was floating with red magic around her "whee! I can fly….I can fly!"

She flew around the buildings near her house then noticed Peter snickering at her and she hovered back over to him "So how do we get to Neverland exactly?"

Peter rubbed his chin hard "hmmm was it the first star to the right?….no no that's not it….hmmm oh yeah now I got it"

He flew quickly the clock tower he turned to Wendy and grabbed her hand He flew so quickly the wind flew through Wendy's beautiful blonde hair "how are we getting there Peter!"

"We go to the second star to the right….AND STRAIGHT ON TILL MORNIGN!"

The 2 children flew through the midnight sky watching the clouds beneath there feet. Wendy giggled and Peter blushed finally realizing how close the beautiful teen was.

They finally were there the island cloaked in the feint stars of the fairies. As they landed on they her the stomping of a large crowd. Wendy let out a shriek whatever this large group was they seemed violent she grabbed at Peter holding close hoping he could protect her." she was shocked at the 6 boys in front of her they stood in salute "Welcome back Chief!".

Peter smirked "Wendy allow me to introduce was Lost Boys, This is Curly" he pointed to the short fat boy with one of his teeth sticking out from his closed lips, he wore bear fur as clothing and he kept a large bone to his side".

"Slightly"

he pointed at the tall skinny kid, the boy was twitchy and he had a stick with a sharp rock tied to it.

"ppppleased to. To ma ma make you aqua…acquaintance miss"

Peter put his hand to the boys shoulder then he pointed at 2 boys wearing loincloths they had shaggy brown hair almost like Peter's but they were reversed to the others

"these are the Twins"

"Nice"

"To Meet"

"Ya" Peter smiled then pointed at the boy wearing a large coat and had teeth like a rabbits

"This is Nibs"

"Hey ms" Finally a little boy ran over and hugged Peter's leg, Peter leaned down and the boy whispered in his ear

"Oh I missed you to buddy" He stood up and lifted the boy onto his shoulder

"and this is Toodles" the boy covered his face

"…and as you can see he is shy around girls…and boys…and the pirates….and his own shadow"

He then leaned to Wendy "Now Lost's boy this is Wendy she going to be living in this land with us…so make her feel welcome"

Back In Storybrook

stood at his stove multicooking eggs, pancakes, while trying not to burn the toast. "Bae? Are you up yet?" he heard no response he turned to the stove and waved his hand suddenly everything was cooking by itself. walked up the stairs, he opened the door

"Bae?"

He found his son under the covers "leave me alone, I'm not going"

"Come on son at least come down for breakfast, I've made pancakes"

The covers lifted Neal's eyes looked puzzlingly at his father "you think you can bribe me with pancakes?"

"um they have syrup" he had a nervous smile

"fine…give me 5 minutes"

walked downstairs and found his magic had even made the table set itself. He sat at his table reading the paper and waiting. He heard his phone ring "hello?…ah yes we'll be there in 10"

Soon Neal came down at the table and began eating. smiled "Okay son hurry we need to pick up Henry and get you ready for your first day of high school"

Neal shot him a glance "no I'm not going to school"

"Really tell me son, what year did you graduate school?….when did you go through any schooling at all?"

Again Neal was silent "Now let get ready for you first day shall we?"

The Charming Residence

Emma was eating a muffin watching as Mary Margret was helping Henry with her home work as David was preparing Henry's lunch. Emma smiled watching Henry with his grandparents. David put Henry's lunch in the backpack and handed Henry the bag "so buddy excited to spend some time with your dad"

"Yeah!, but it's gonna be kinda weird going to the same school"

"I'll say" the Charming turned to see Neal and standing in the doorway

"Let's go buddy"

Henry kissed his mom on the cheek, hugged his grandmother and high fived his grandfather and left with The Gold's.

The Bus Stop

Henry looked to see his father and grandfather ignoring looking at the other, "So uh dad are you nervous?"

"What no Henry, not nervous just. Well you I guess nervous is the right word"

"You'll do fine son"

"Thanks Papa"

Suddenly a young girl walked next to Henry "hi Henry"

"Oh Hey Paige"

She stared at Neal, scanning him up and down "Who's your friend Henry?"

"Oh, well this is actually my dad Baelfire"

Neal turned at shook the girls hand "Just call me Neal"

Then the bus came and the 3 boarded Neal sat with his son in the back "so who's you girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"right"

Storybrook High

Neal stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced him. He sat in the back and just did what he was told to do, the teacher would repeatedly complain about missing the enchanted forest and soon it was time for lunch

Neal sat by himself until Henry and Paige came and sat down "so dad how was your first day of school".

"Sucked, I miss New York, I miss being able to drink, miss…"

He slumped down on his books Henry and Paige giggled at him, Henry whispered something in Paige's ear

"yeah he totally is"

"I'm totally what?" Neal could feel the parent eyebrow raise happening

"Your totally a grown up on the inside"

Neal thought about it and that when he realized "oh god you guys are right, what happened to me back when I was.."

Henry looked at his dad "who are you really dad?"

Neal looked at him "your not gonna give up on this are you?"

"Nope" Henry crossed his shoulder

"god your just like your mother, fine, fine, fine I am Peter Pan"

"No way…really!?"

"Yeah"

Henry grabbed Paige and they hopped underneath the table

"Okay we need to commence Operation Butterfly"

"Operation Butterfly?"

"Yeah we need to remind my dad what it's like to be a kid again, we need to help Peter Pan be a kid again"

Henry turned to see Neal head under the table with them :You do realize I heard every word you just said right?….plus I know what it's like to be a kid"

"really then let's go"

Henry snuck out the back door leaving Paige and Neal standing there "Okay I know I'm his father, but damn the kids is a chip off the old block"

He ran after Henry and Paige then followed,

"So Henry what are we doing"

"Well we need adventure, we need…we need that"

He pointed at the arcade "really?. that's you idea of adventure"

"yeah let's go"

Neal watched as his son and Paige played away at the arcades. Neal however was watching the pretty Brunette dancing on DDR machine. He leaned over the machine "Hey good looking I'm…"

"Beat it kid I'm busy"

Neal was not shooed so easy "Sorry let's start again my names Neal Cassidy and you are"

"Nonya"

"Okay well then I guess I'll just be on my way then"

It was usually for Neal to strike out so easily, he wondered why then looked at his reflection again and remembered he current form "damn". Neal leaned against the racing machine, he had s sick sense he pointed to the brunette then whispered to Henry

"Hey who that over there"

"That's Belle, she was Mr. gold's girlfriend"

"Belle?…hmmm"

1 Hour Later

Neal walked with Paige and Henry all three enjoyed the day, They finally arrived at Paige's house and saw her father waiting "oh papa I…"

"Paige inside Now"

Paige waved goodbye then scurried inside. Neal and Henry turned and walked home. Later that night while they were eating dinner Jefferson broke the silence "who was the boy with your friend Henry?"

"his names Neal"

"isn't he a little old to be hanging around 10 years olds"

"well he's Henry's father, and he's also Peter Pan"

Jefferson dropped his cup "Pe…Peter Pan?"

(Now I swear I will be releasing ch6 by this Wednesday-Thursday it will be titled the Battle Over The Swan)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

The Sheriff Station

Emma leaned against the wall thinking about how mind numbingly boring Storybrook has become since Cora's demise and Hook's disappearance's heard her phone ring she literally jumped at the phone "Sheriff Station….Oh Hey David"

"Could I kill you to call me dad just once"

"Why did you call?"

"oh yeah your mother and I have a big surprise for you come down to the Youth Center"

Emma grabbed her jacket and hopped in her car, she looked around almost hopping for boom!, or a blast, almost anything to keep her mind off of the bored feeling she had. Soon she arrived at the center and found her parents waiting outside, along with Henry. Emma slowly steeped out of the car and waited for the surprise "so why did you need me here"

Her parents had smiles plastered on there faces "Well honey, we know you never got to experience what it' like to be a princess so we decided this" David handed Emma a flyer it

"Attention All Storybrook, In honor of the upcoming birthday of Princess Emma of The Enchanted forest in 3 weeks time a special ball will be thrown in celebration, all citizen of Storybrook are invited"

"A birthday ball?, you want to have a big ball just to celebrate my birthday"

"we're sorry we just though you'd"

Emma hugged her parents, she pulled away holding back a tear "sounds good then, I uh.. Gotta get back to the office"

She then drove away in her bug leaving her parents and son smiling "she's happy"

"Yup Mary Margret happy as can be"

Marco's Home

August woke up in the cold basement ,for a moment he forgot how he had got there, he turned a noticed his father fast asleep over the work bench and he remembered

3 Days Ago

Marco and Archie sat eating, there conversations late always ended at the same place "Jiminy I justa don't get why my boy won't come find"

"Marco remember the promise you made Pinocchio keep, he obviously failed and is to ashamed to face you"

"What should I do eh?"

"Reach out look for him, sometimes just letting out a positive aura can help"

Marco took a deep breath and suddenly he heard his garage door open he looked out his window and found something was letting smoke out in his garage. Marco grabbed his hammer and ran out to see what it was. There he found his son, a puppet once more collapsed on the ground, Marco smiled and turned to see Jiminy "that positive aura really work eh"

Now

August remembered his father was sanding the burned wood on his back. August hopped off the sanding table and lifted his father upstairs and tucked him into bed. Even though he was stuck as wood August was happy, he had his family back him, his papa, and Jiminy.

August went outside to get some air when he saw Henry riding up his drive way. "Hey August"

"Hey Henry what can I do ya for?"

"Oh my Grandpa wanted me to deliver these to everyone I see"

He handed August the paper "Oh a ball, I never got to go to one of these, hmm maybe your mom will wanna go with me"

Henry looked at him "No!"

"No what?"

"I see that look, and I'm not helping you"

"Why not?, I helped you with operation cobra"

"because if I do then my dads gonna want me to help him then it'll all end up blowing up in your faces"

Henry turned his bike around waved good bye "Ph what does he know…I mean Emma has to go for me I'm a good sturdy man"

"Oh you did not just say that"

August turned to see Neal walking from the front of the house" did you really just say you're a sturdy man…a wooden man?"

"Okay maybe it wasn't a clever but.."

"Look man stay away from Emma ok she's my girl"

"Really? You think you can get her like that?"

Neal started losing his cool "I know she will I'll even make a bet"

"what you gonna bet me you yoyo?"

"dude I'm a grown man on the inside and even I know, no kid plays with yoyo's anymore, but anyway here's my deal we both get until her birthday to try to woo her whoever can't loses"

August offered his wooden hand to Neal "let the best MAN win Neal"

The Gold's Residence

Neal came in the living room and found his father and his son watching TV "Hey Henry buddy how bout you and your old man work on operation get your mom and dad back together"

Henry without even moving his eyes

"I already told August I'm not helping either of you"

"Come on I'm your father, that has to count for something right?"

smiled without saying anything

The Next Day

Emma was sitting in her booth with Henry she read the paper while Henry read The Book., Ruby walked past the booth and placed down the cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. Emma gave Henry look "okay kid what do you want?"

"It wasn't me this time"

Emma turned and saw August hiding behind a booth "Okay come out August:

She saw August looking surprised at her "Emma? Wow fancy seeing you here, I didn't know you went to Granny's anymore"

"Really?, you didn't think I'd be at the same place I always go to for breakfast"?"

August's wooden face almost blushed "Well. I um was wondering if you'd.."

They both turned when they heard the bell on granny's door ring, Neal stood there smoothly smiling he had the same fake look August had "Emma?, you go here?"

Emma looked and Neal and laughed "god you 2 are dorks", she then walked out laughing, Neal and August stared angrily at each other

"Thanks allot Wood boy"

"Listen KID, Emma needs a MAN not a boy like you, now run along Peter"

Neal looked at Henry "You told him?, seriously not cool kid"

August looked at Neal and chuckled "god you not even a challenge I'm gonna win Emma over"

August left the diner leaving Neal and Henry standing there

"Damn I really hate that guy"

Mr. Gold's Shop

sat eating his lunch in his backroom, he had worked all night and day trying to perfect his memory charm, trying to find someway to reawaken Belle then he would truly have his perfect family. He broke out of his though when he heard the bell ring

He peaked his head through the doorway and found Neal standing there "Papa I need your help"

"Oh?, and what help would you need?"

"I need magic"

smiled "Oh I thought I'd never hear the day, here let me grab my camera"

"I'm serious, look I know I didn't want magic but if I don't us it I'm going to lose the women I love"

Mr. Gold's smile changed to a more serious "okay Bae what do you need?"

The Jefferson Residence

Paige got ready for the day ahead, Strangely she hadn't heard from her Papa, she gently tiptoed downstairs hopping not to get in more trouble. But then she found her Papa sleeping on his work station, one of his hands held a needle and thread while the other had his tea cup filled with ice cold tea.

"Papa….Papa please wake up"

Jefferson's eyes shot opened he grabbed Paige in a hug "where, where the pirates!?"

"What Papa there aren't any pirates, you just overslept"

Jefferson looked around, and came back to his sense…maybe he did earn the name Mad Hatter. "Oh yes.. Uh how bout you go out side and play, how bout with Henry your fond of him"

Paige walked out to play, and Jefferson turned to his hat, he had worked on it all night finally he was able to fix it. All he needed was the spark

Back At The Gold's Shop

Bae sat on the work bench watching his father mix various hairs, tears, eyes into the cauldron." So this will make me Neal Cassidy again?",

"Maybe, magic is very different here it could be a Cinderella effect"

"A cinderwhatta effect?"

"You really don't know anything about fairy tales do you?, argh okay Cinderella only got until midnight to make the magic happen, so you might only have until midnight to get to kiss you or else it's permanent"

"Well true loves kiss didn't work the first time"

began to laugh at his son, Bae was still not sure of what was so funny "what…what did I say that so damn funny?"

rubbed his eyes and held his gut "I'm sorry Bae, it's just that what I did wasn't a curse, I merely used 14 drops from the fountain of youth to turn you back"

"So that's why the kiss didn't work"

"Yes boy but…"

The door slammed open " where are you!?"

stood from his bench and walked through the doorway to see the Mad Hatter standing there eyes popping "I need magic"

"That seems to be the theme today"

Jefferson handed his top hat to Gold "Please just enchant it, I'll do a job for payment"

turned to see his son "hmmm fine I'll do it"

He grabbed the hat and it glowed smoky purple, he then handed the hat to Jefferson "what's the great need for your hat"

"I think someone from my past has come back to find me"

"A lover?"

"No worse, Peter Pan"

(Okay I'm leaving this cliffhanger now send me a email if you can guess Jefferson connection to Peter Pan, Also tune in this Saturday for the end of Neal and August battle for Emma and I will reveal Jefferson's connection with Peter)


	7. Chapter 7:The Ball

Chapter 7

Regina walked through Storybrook, nobody paid her any mind those fools were all to busy planning the ball, Regina had her suitcase ready. She arrived at her father's grave she looked around making sure she was not followed then she slipped through the secret passages way.

She smiled devilishly as she found her treat, Hook her mother's murderer chained down in his seat "comfy?"

"Rot in Hell women"

Regina pretended to be hurt "aw and after I went to such trouble to bring you a present"

Hook's eye brown raised "what present"

Regina opened up her briefcase and pulled out a photo of Henry and Neal at school, She pointed her red finger nail at Neal's face "Do you know this boy?"

Hook had a evil grin "Oh yes Peter Pan, my Milah's child, how could I ever forget him"

"I have a plan Hook we can both get what we want"

"I'm listening?"

The Herman Residence

Emma was holding her breath impatiently, she really hated this fitting, she felt like a child hearing her mother and Cinderella talking while making sure the yellow dress Ashley made fit her right, after she was done Snow looked at her daughter and placed her hand over her mouth "Oh sweetie you look like a"

"A princess"

Emma blushed she never really felt girly in her life, but now she did and she felt stupid…but kinda of happy

The Gold Residence

Neal looked at himself in the mirror he looked stupid the suit was 3 sizes to large, he seemed like a kid wearing his fathers suits.

After putting the suit away he walked downstairs to find his father around the glowing green cauldron, he was mixing powders, and liquids the feint green smoke filled the room. coughed "Well Bae, I think I have your potion"

"Really?"

"Yes, but like I said you only have until midnight, but son all you need is one drop and it gives you until midnight, you understand Bae?"

"Yes, and thank you Papa"

Neal grabbed the vial putting it in his pocket, he turned to leave when his father tapped his shoulder with his cane "Just, I have a question for you Bae, you were in Neverland for a long time right?"

"Uh yeah why Papa?"

"So you would recognize if someone there was in Storybrook right?"

"Uh yeah"

"Have you seen a Peter Pan flying around Storybrook", Neal started laughing

"No Papa I don't think Peter Pan has been flying in years"

"So you have seen him?"

"Everyday, every time I look in the mirror"

"So you mean you.."

"Yeah I'm Peter Pan, Papa"

"hmm and have you been following anyone around"

"uh no I've just gone from here to granny's that's all"

"hmmm, do me a favor go here" he slipped his hand in his pocket and handed his son a piece of paper with a address on it

"and talk to a man named Jefferson and straighten this whole thing out"

The Jefferson Residence

Jefferson stood at his stove boiling the water, He smiled and looked at his fancy table, he walked to the staircase "Paige it's tea time", Jefferson grabbed his hat pulling it over his head. He felt good he was the Hatter again, and he lived a life with everything he wanted luxury and his daughter.

He sat at the table with Paige she had her old patch work bunny on one end of the table, Jefferson poured them a cup of tea. They happily drank the tea," Papa?"

"Yes Paige?"

"I want to go tot the ball this Friday"

"hmm"

"I was wondering if we could go"

Jefferson looked at her, she had her mother's eyes "Paige. I…if it's what you want I'll prepare your gown"

Hours Later

Paige was asleep, Jefferson sat at his work station carefully fixing up Grace's mother favorite gown, "Alice she'll look so beautiful"

Jefferson hear the door knock, He stood up he felt a eerie sense he removed his hat and placed his hand in it, suddenly a small purple cloud came from the hat, he pulled out a sword then tip toed to the door. He looked through the peep hold then opened the door.

There he stood he hadn't changed since Jefferson had last seen him all those years ago "Wha…What are you doing here Peter?"

"My father told me you were afraid of me, why?"

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid of you taking my daughter"

"Look…Jefferson right?"

"Yes"

"I only have a interest in knowing my son, I don't want you to think I'm after your daughter, Look let's start over I'm Peter and you are…?"

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"Curly?"

Jefferson started laughing "N…No I'm not Curly, and I'm not one of the twins either"

"Wait I know who you are!"

Neverland All Those Years Ago

It had been a year since Wendy had been brought to Neverland, She loved being with Peter and the Lost Boys, she even enjoyed hearing tales from Captain Hook, but she still cried herself to sleep at night, she missed her father and her mother.

Wendy looked and saw Peter flying around with the fairies She saw the twins napping, She found Curly was trying to chase some of the Indians. But Wendy still cried this should be a paradise but without her family she was miserable. She then felt someone hug her from behind "Oh Toodles it you"

The mute boy shook his head up and down "why you crying ?"

She was shocked to hear this boy speak for the last year Toodles only whispered to Peter's ear "I miss my family, don't you"

"Don't worry after a few years you forget"

"Wait you…you don't remember your family?

"No none of us do"

Wendy was in shock, Did they really all just forget about there parents…no that couldn't be it

Storybrook

Jefferson poured Peter and cup of tea "Peter after you left Neverland was in ruins the shadow returned and he started stealing more children, I was only lucky enough to escape with this" he then pulled out his hat

"How'd you get it"

Jefferson shrugged "don't know after you disappeared I was playing on the beach and found the hat wash up, and when I was running from the shadow I dropped it and it sucked me into a portal to Wonderland, then it happened"

"What happened?"

"I started to remember slowly but I remembered my name Jefferson. But I returned to our land and I discovered my family was dead"

"I'm. I'm sorry Toodles"

"Peter don't call me that…I mean ever"

Neal left the large house and prepared his mischievous plan

The Gold House

"Please…Pease come on Henry please"

Henry looked at his father "FINE! I'll help you"

"Great I love you son"

Henry gave him a not buying it look "Just be ready for operation booth begone"

That Night

August took his father's truck he was ready he was in a suit now all he needed was to dance with Emma, and he could finally be happy. He could almost see the light for the ball, he pressed his foot on the gas giving it more to speed until he heard a large bump he stopped to find Henry in front of his truck "Oh god no Henry!", August jumped out of his truck lifting Henry up

"Oh my god Henry buddy speak to me"

"Au…August I'm…I'm so cold and…I can't fe feel m…m..my legs"

He lost consciousness and August knew of only one person that could help him now

The Charming Residence (Outside)

Prince Charming waited outside for his wife and daughter, he had arranged for a horse drawn carriage, just to give Emma a true taste of what it was like to be royalty. He looked up at the clock tower it was almost 10,he pulled out his phone "Mary Margret what's the hold up"

"Emma says she's not feeling well"

(Inside)

"Come on Emma come on out we need to get to the ball people are waiting!"

"Mom I'm not feeling go…"

"Come on I can tell you lying don't worry you look fine"

Emma looked at herself in the mirror the yellow dress did really make her look beautiful…maybe just this once

The door opened Emma looked at her mother "Ok let's go"

Outside

Charming stood in shock as his eye saw the most beautiful women in all the lands he held the door open "Miladies"

They both curtseyed ,and the Charmings went off to the ball

The Ball

All the guest in attendance marveled on how beautiful Princess Emma looked, and before they were allowed to dance Snow White made her announcement "Thank you all for coming today on the day of our daughter Princess Emma's 29th year, now I know for as many years I have held this title but now I crown her Princess Emma the fairest of them all" she then placed the crown on her daughters head and all began dancing.

Emma merely walked around accepting kisses on the hand

Neal watched how beautiful Emma looked, He looked around no August in sight "okay now or never"

He popped open the vial and took a sip

Emma looked around no August in sight .seeing how he was the only man who had caught her eye in Storybrook, him not being here was a crushing disappointment

"Why hello Princess, may I have this dance?"

Emma turned to see him, Neal a grown man again "Neal is that really you?"

"I'll take your shock as a yes?"

He had his arm wrapped around her they danced like they use to, Soon after they sat talking, laughing, enjoying being with each other.

"BEEP….BEEP"

Neal looked at his watch 11:58 "Oh no…Emma look I gotta run"

He slipped through the crow he needed to get out before she saw him turn back

He looked to try to find a way to the shop," NEAL!"

He turned Emma followed him,11:59 "Look Emma I'm sorry but I…"

12:00,Emma pulled him in she kissed him and it all melted away the regret, the betray Lethe heart ache. They were soon engulfed in a large green cloud

(Now The Next One Will Be Chapter 0 and it's a origin tale)


	8. Chapter 0

Neverland

The large black clouds swirled around the island deep within them a large green swirling vortex opened the sky. Suddenly a boy fell onto the island. The impact created a crater, but the magic protected him from the fall.

The Cave

The Twins ran through the cave "Felix, Felix we found somethin", The stared at the tall boy, his skin was tanned from the sun beating down his eyes were older for a kid his age

"what did you find, food?"

The Twins stupidly smiled "nah it was a boy"

"A boy" he then grabbed the twins by there collar

"okay, listen and listen close I need you guys to take Curly and Nibs and the 4 of you drag him here"

"Before nightfall?"

"Yes before night fall don't let the Shadow find him, if it does we're doomed"

Bae's eyes opened he was being dragged by his feet he could see 3...no 4 boys, the one pulling him was a fat boy wearing a skinned bear "where…where am I"

The 2 boys both similar to the other looked down at him

"Your"

"In"

"Neverland"

"Sir"

Bae's head was spinning an the twins speaking was confusing him even more. The skinny kid with long blonde hair smiled he handed Bae a apple "here eat"

Bae grabbed the apple eating greedily. These mysterious boys had a look of terror hidden behind there faces.

Bae looked up to see they had finally started to slowly down .He looked ahead to see the tanned boy staring at him." Is that him boys?"

"Yes Sir Felix"

They flipped Neal upright, but then tied him up. Felix reached to his side and pulled out his knife he held it close to Bae's throat "Who are you!?, Did the shadow send you?"

"The what?…what's the shadow?"

"hmm you don't know do you" he started chuckling and it sent shivers up Bae's spine

"Well friend welcome to Neverland. Where we never have to grow up, never have to deal with our parents, never have to do anything besides have fun and go on adventures"

"What's the Shadow?"

"The Shadow Is the creature who dragged us here, away from our parents or lack there of, don't you remember it dragging you here?"

"I wasn't dragged here I…I used a magic bean to get here my papa was suppose to come with me but he….he abandoned me"

Felix showed his evil smile again "Don't worry here in Neverland we will never abandoned you"

Bae smiled "can…can you untie me now"

Felix cut the rope and lifted Bae back up." Now your one of us a Lost Boy, let's start with your name", Bae felt uneasy letting them know his name, he remembered a old story his father told him about a man named Peter the Piper, he knew it could protect his true name.

"it's B….Peter, my name is Peter"

"Well Peter welcome to The Lost Boys"

Felix had Peter lead them to where he first arrived figuring if Peter got in then perhaps they could find a way out.

They only found the burnt out crater . "hmm nothing, Peter?"

"Uh yes Felix"

He pointed to a large castle in the distance "see the castle?"

"yeah?"

"sneak in and try to get us some food"

"How do you know anyone lives in it?"

"There a lantern always lit, and when you go Peter be back before sunset"

"Oh…okay Felix"

Peter ran off to the castle, making quick haste he found the large black castle it's door seemed impenetrable. Peter felt around the front and suddenly the door itself began to dissolve and Peter fell through.

"Magic?"

"Yes indeed it is"

He was shocked to see the old man in front of him "Welcome to my castle Baelfire, or should I just call you Peter?"

"You…you know my name"

"Indeed I do, Baelfire son of a coward who became the dark one. you arrived here to get away from the corruptive influence of your fathers dark magic."

"Ye…Yes"

"Well Peter I guess I should introduce myself I am Lord Ravello the sorcerer of Neverland"

"How are you so…so.."

"So old?"

The sage laughed a hardy laugh "I came to this land 300 years ago, when my land was plagued with Dark Magic, I myself was a sorcerer of light, so I used a enchanted mirror to bring myself to A Land Without Evil, and I found Neverland, after all children are born with no evil and under Neverland's magic they can never become evil for time can never make they grow up."

Peter could see the sun setting, and that's when he realized how important Felix's warning was he could feel the crushing sadness overtake him, it felt like someone tried to rip his heart from his chest "pa…pa…PAPA!"

Peter could not overcome this evil feeling the pain, all he could do was cry himself to sleep.

The Next Morning

Peter shook awake, he could see in the night sky the sun slowly rising and the pain in his heart the seemingly never ending sadness was gone. He could breath again,

He saw Ravello come through the doorway "Peter how are you feeling"

"I felt this…this overwhelming sadness, then I could only just cry myself to sleep"

"ah yes, this is the curse of Neverland, all children who are taken here, everyday at nightfall they children are haunted by the memories of there parents, and every night there sorrow increases the Shadow's powers"

"What is the Shadow?"

"Peter I'm afraid that it's creation was my fault, You see Peter when I first arrived in Neverland tried to use my magic to create for myself a son, a child for whom I could share the wonder of Neverland with"

"So what went wrong"

"The spell I used would make the child the essence of my inner child. But unfortunately even entering a land with no evil, the evil of my old world still stained my soul, The chills was born of dark magic and was inner child, After it was created it attacked me and then started to take children"

"Why does it want children?"

"It grew jealous of you children, so happy with your families and it having a hole in itself feeling the longing for love so it abducted you children, it started taking more of you when it learned it grew stronger from your misery, after many hundreds of years some of the children died out, and it wanted more power so it takes more every hundred of years"

"How can we stop it?…there has to be a way"

"No there isn't, I've tried for hundreds of years but unfortunately there is no way to get rid of it…unless"

Ravello ran across the room and started looking through his journal "Ah, YES!…Yes that's it!"

"What…What is it?"

"When I created it I used hair from a innocent child and tied a thread with the Shadow's true name written on it, then I burnt the hair and the smoke became the Shadow, you see I forgot all along that the void in the shadow is it's need to be a real boy. It needs a body, and that is how we will kill it."

"How do we do that"

"You call the Shadows name and offer to take it in, Then you end your life, freeing all the children that are trapped in Neverland."

'So I..I need to kill myself to save all of them"

"Yes, but there is a way to come back if only takes a…."

Suddenly there was a large explosion the castle started to burn, Peter couldn't get through the fire he had to watched as the fire consumed Ravello, he could only make out Ravello's plead to save himself.

Peter jumped through the window and landed in the lake. He could see in front of the castle Felix and the other Lost Boy's with torches dancing around the fire they created, taking joy in the life they ended.

Peter watched as they marched away. Peter waited then swam through to the castle

The fire was almost gone ,Peter needed answers he looked around, book after book, scroll after scroll until he finally found the book labeled "Mein Shadow" Peter flipped through the book until he found the page. He ripped it out, folded it and pulled it into his pocket.

The Cave

Felix stood in front of the lost boys his evil smile had returned "Boys we did it! We finally killed the Shadow and it's creator we are free of the evil and can finally sleep without sadness"

The Lost Boys jumped around chanting "We're Free!, We're Free!"

"Traitor!"

They all turned to see Peter standing there dagger in hand "We tried to kill ME!"

Felix laughed "SO that Shadow returns!"

"I am not the Shadow"

"Nibs heard it himself the Shadow needed a host and you are that host"

"No I'm not!"

"Then tell us Peter ,How did you get to Neverland if the Shadow didn't take you?"

"I told you before, I used a magic bean"

"Liar!, You are the Shadow"

"No I can prove it!"

"How!?"

"Felix come with me with your knife I'll summon the Shadow, then you kill us both"

"What!?"

"It's the only way you and the Lost Boys can be free of the Shadow"

Hours Later,

The 2 boys walked to the giant cliff, The journey was long and dangerous but the only thing keeping the 2 boys going was the promise they would be free from the Shadow,

They finally reached the mountain top, Felix set up the lanterns they had brought "So once you become the Shadow, you'll have all it's powers?"

"Yeah, but remember as soon as I do it, you need to stab me, once my physical form is killed the Shadow dies to."

Peter stood in front of the setting sun, He looked in the sky, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, he studied it "I….I summon the….R….RUFIO!"

Nothing….The 2 boys just stood there waiting….Then suddenly a large gust of wind blew from behind the 2 boys and there it levitated in front of them. The Shadow it seemed no larger then a 10 year old boy, It looked at Peter

"I…I have a deal for you, I…I offer you my body"

The Shadows large white eyes didn't move but Peter could sense it was surprised "I am going to give you my body, and in exchange you can't hurt the Lost Boys anymore"

Peter lifted his hands in front of himself "Go ahead"

The Shadow stared into Peter's eyes "We…Well go right ahead Now"

"NO!"

Felix punched Peter sending the boy crashing to the ground with Felix on top of him "No I want that power it's mine, MINE!"

He stood up and stared right at the Shadow "Ta…Ta…Take m..m..me instead I want that power"

The Shadow flew right at Felix, It placed it's hand into Felix's mouth pulling his mouth unnaturally open it then flew down his throat. Peter looked up in horror as Felix fell over coughing up black smoke, followed by blood.

Felix then stood up his eyes were now completely black, "Finally I have a body"

The Shadow laughed for the first time ever it was a real boy, Peter moved slowly he had the dagger in his hand, The Shadow was to preoccupied feeling his new body." DIE!"

He went to stab the Shadow, It then turned around and Peter was flung away caught by the wind.

Peter tried reaching for the dagger again, The Shadow stomped on his hand, He then waved his finger in front of Peter "no, no, no can't have you spoiling my fun, and since this isn't your body I'll take my time killing the Lost Boys as you call them"

Felix's body floated into the air like a boll being pulled around like a child, It then floated away towards the cave.

The Cave

Curly sat on the Cave floor eating from a large bone, The Twins were fighting over there fresh kill, While Nibs started to grow restless "Gods where is Felix?, he said he'd be back by now"

Suddenly the Lost Boys saw there leader float down in front of them, Curly ran to him "by the gods Felix you was flying sir"

The mischievous smile revealed to much

"Fe…Felix are you ok?"

Felix placed his hand in front of the fat boy and suddenly a large gust of wind blasted him farther through the cave. The Twins knew something was wrong they took there spears and ran toward Felix the Shadow floated back up into the air and he smiled as he landed back down and started to choke the Twins.

Curly needed to save them he had to save them, He ran as fast as he could he had the club he needed to crush there leaders head,

SLAM

The club smashed down crushing Felix's head…..No the gust of wind stopped the club from smacking down, Felix turned his head and opened his mouth and the shadow's long arm punched Curly, he finally fell

Nibs ran while the Twins were being killed

Peter limped as fast as he could back to the cave. He needed to save the Lost Boys….He could see a boy in the distance to skinny to be Felix or Curly, to tall to be any of the Twins…..he saw the boy clearer the closer he came Nibs out of breath but still running tears drenched his face "Pe…Peter he…he killed them all"

"No!, I can't let him do that"

Peter ran as fast as his beaten body could take him, He knew one of his arms were broken but. That didn't matter now. He found the cave was so close he could hear the cries of the Twins.

"RUFIO!"

The Shadow let them go and stared evilly at Peter "ah you survived"

"Yes I did now let's say we have a duel"

He threw the other dagger to The Shadow," A battle to the death Peter?"

"Yes"

The Shadow charged at Peter trying to stab him, Peter dropped down, it was all he could manage, he knew his earlier battle with the Shadow had broken his knee, He rose carefully and he struck the Shadow's dagger using his good leg to kick Felix's body back a few feet, there blades met again this time it was the Shadow who struck using the wind to blast Peter into a nearby tree.

Peter wanted to give up, his arm was broken, his leg was getting there. He had nothing left in him, The Shadow was to much, it had to much power. "Yes that's right Peter I win, me ,me, ME!"

It celebrated it's victory as the Twins ran to the recovering curly crying into the large boys chest. The Shadow walked closer pinning Curly to the wall, the last thing the large boy could do was throw his own dagger at The Shadow, but missing

"Ha Ha you missed"

Curly smiled "wasn't aimin at cha"

The Shadow wasn't quick enough to turn around the dagger landed in Peter's hand and he quickly stabbed the Shadow in Felix's heart

"NO…NO!"

Felix's body died, Peter grabbed his broken arm falling down he couldn't stay awake his body collapsed.

When Peter awoke the Lost Boys were waiting by his side "What. Happened are you all?"

Curly smiled "yes sir Mr. Pan sir, we are all alive and Nibs even found 2 new Lost Boys"

There walked in a tall boy with dark black hair he seemed very pale and skinny "nnice ttto meemeet you M.. "

Behind him a little boy hid, The boy meekly walked to Peter's bed and handed him a flower

Curly cleared his throat and they all bowed "Uh what are you guys doin?"

"Well Mr. Pan since Felix's is gone we need a leader, and we was wonderin if you could be it?"

Peter smiled and stood up pulled out his dagger "Yes tis would be my honor now Lost Boys let's go on a adven…."

They suddenly saw from outside the cave large black clouds and in the middle of the ocean a green vortex opened, and from it a large pirate ship emerged Curly turned "PIRATES!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Neverland**

Wendy awoke in the cave that and the lost boys had shared together, of coarse since she was a lady she had curtains around her quarters. She looked at the Lost Boys beds all empty except for Toodles sleeping soundly, the innocence in his face gave Wendy the sad feeling of missing her baby brother Michael she just tucked Toodles in and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek

She wiped away a tear as she walked out of the cave, She saw Peter zipping around in the air with Tinkerbell following behind. Wendy's heart was lifted seeing his beautiful innocence.

The boy carelessly flew through the sky he enjoyed crashing through the clouds, almost feeling pieces of them in his hair when he finally opened his eyes he saw Wendy watching, he didn't know why but he had the need the impress her. He swirled around in circles hitting clouds reshaping them into the perfect shape

Wendy saw Peter hitting the clods reshaping them, she could feel her sadness fade with each cloud altered

"Hey" the first cloud spelled

"Mornin" spelled the second

"Wendy"

Peter waited for a sign, anything to show him what Wendy was thinking…Then there it was a smile and a giggle. It lit Peter's heart and finally he landed on the ground in front of her "Madam", He bowed and Wendy curtseyed

"Sir"

The 2 children laughed at each other, and went walking down the mountain top, near the beach "So uh Wendy, are you happy here?"

"Well I do get home sick, but I do enjoy being with you all Peter"

"Really?"

"Yes, I just….I miss my parents"

Peter stopped walking "hmm maybe? Yes maybe he'll have the answers,"

Peter levitated in the guy dragging Wendy with him "Peter where are we going!"

"To Hook!"

The Jolly Roger

Killian Jones heard the children's laughter and to be honest it brought cheer in the void in his heart he looked at his nub and stared at the name "Milah" on his arm, oh how he had missed her so, he then took his link and placed it over his left wrist then placed his hook in the link and went out of his room,

He stood on the deck and watched as Peter flew around the island, an hour later he saw Peter flying over with Wendy," Ahoy lad what brings you and the lovely Darling here to me ship?"

"We need to know if you know of any portals?"

"What?"

"What is your hearing going already old man?"

Hook laughed "No it's not Peter, but I don't think a child could handle undertaking a quest to find one"

"I can!"

"Only a man with bravery, intelligence, and strength could undertake that kinda quest"

Hook hid his smile baiting Peter, it was all in good fun after all, over time Peter would do stupid things to prove his valor

"I'm BRAVE!"

Peter put on his bravest smile, Hook laughed "well then lad I guess you'll need this"

He and Peter went deep into the ships treasury, he found the dusty old black box and from the bottom he pulled out a old torn up map rolled up with a magic red thread.

"Now Peter, you must know the treasure can only be used by children, hence why only you and Wendy can go, also the treasure itself I really want to see it so when you get it bring it to the cave so we can all give Wendy a good bye"

"Sure, yeah no problem….and your sure there is a portal to get her home?"

"Oh yes and much more"

"Great we'll leave tomorrow"

**Storybrook**

Emma sat on top of the yellow bug, waiting here for Neal, after the kiss at the ball her and Neal had decided with the help of his fathers potion. They could go out without getting weird looks, She saw him in the distance wearing larger clothing

"Hey Ems"

"Wow you look…adorable, did someone raid there daddy's closet?"

She could barely hold her laughter

"hardy har har your so funny"

He then took a sip from the vial and was engulfed in the green smoke, once it cleared he was an adult again "So how do I look?"

"Old…I like it"

She pulled him into a kiss and the 2 hopped in the bug and drove off

**The Mills Estate**

Regina waited outside of her bathroom waiting "come out Hook"

"No women I look ridiculous"

"It's all part of the master plan"

"the master plan involves humiliating me"

"No it's to make you look like a stable person"

"damn you women!"

The door opened and Regina had to stifle a laugh as the captain walked out dressed in white slacks, a light blue sweater vest and his hook replaced with a prosthetic hand "Lass if your gonna kill me just do it now don't torture me"

Regina smiled "Now let's get down to business"

Neverland

Peter watched the crackling fire," can't sleep", Hook approached he sat close to Peter,

"to excited"

"You truly care for this girl don't you?, putting her happiness in front of your own."

"yeah I guess"

"same went for me and…and…"

"My mother?"

Hook turned "How…. How long have you known Baelfire?"

Peter laughed "going on 20 years now, after our fight with Ursula I saw the magic ink had my mothers name printed on your wrist"

"You never told me"

"I though you'd tell me when you were ready…this doesn't mean I'll call you dad"

Hook laughed taking a swig of rum "good I hate children"

The 2 sat in silence for a moment then began cracking up, Peter even fell over

"Would you like to see your mother Bae?"

"uh…I think she dead now"

Hook looked at him "I meant a picture you nincompoop"

"Whatever old man"

**The Following Morning**

Peter and Wendy prepared for there journey, Peter put Curly in charge of the Lost Boys till he got back and with that they were off "Bae wait!"

Hook removed his jacket and handed to the boy along with his sword, Peter donned the coat

And he and Wendy began flying away, Smee crawled out from under deck "Captain what is this treasure there looking for?"

"The treasure belonged to the Scarlet Djinn, a creature that could make anyone's hearts desire appear"

"Amazing"

"Yes Smee, I guess it is"

Hook climbed down to his quarters "by the Gods what have I done"

**Storybrook**

Neal and Emma spent most of the time together enjoying normal couple activities, now they laid there on top of the bug just enjoying being with each other

"So Neal…"

" 'So Neal' What?"

"So you're Peter Pan"

"Yeah I'm…wait how did you know?"

"Henry…and your father"

Neal laughed "I guess I am"

"wow I slept with Peter Pan"

"Yeah"

"Wait I thought you would never grow up"

"Yeah memories a little hazy on that one"

"Well doesn't matter, now I guess"

Emma fell asleep in Neal's arm, he soon followed

**3 Hours Later**

Emma awoke to the annoying beep of Neal's watch, the timer read 11:59

"Neal wake up!"

"nah Emmie I'm sleepin"

"NEAL!"

"No, come on Wendy not now"

Emma started puffing even half asleep and seconds away from reverting into a child Neal dreaming about a old girlfriend. Emma leaned close

"Peter…" she said using her best British accent

"Wendy…."

"Come on Peter, wake up and you can uh butter my bis…oh my god I can't do this!"

She fell to the ground laughing, then poof Neal became 14 again

"huh wha?" he was still half asleep "man is it mid night already?"

"Yeah….Jerk"

**(Okay now working on CH9,gonna get the back story of how Neal originally got to our world, gonna introduce some other Neverland characters, and guess what the Master Plan is….besides humiliating Hook lol)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Past Storybrook Town Line**

Emma kept her eyes on the rode, Neal sat next to her still in child form, they decided to leave Henry with Gold. Thinking they needed sometime to themselves. Even if alone time was moving some of Neal's important things to Storybrook.

"So anything I should know before going into your apartment, any girlfriends?"

"uh no I don't think so"

"good,"

**Neverland**

Wendy walked straight ahead while Peter hovered beside her. "hmm the map says the treasure should be right about there"

She pointed to the dark island "hmm how are we going to get over there?"

Peter chuckled "tis would be a honor milady"

Peter sped over to the island and was surprised that the moment he arrived he fell from the sky." what I can't fly"

He looked around there had to be the treasure here somewhere, he looked to under every rock, leaf, anything he had almost given up hope until he saw a cave. It was emitting a grayish light, despite Peter's better judgment he went through the cave, It was depressing blackness everywhere all the torches had a grey flame. Making the cave even creepier.

He saw the treasure chest it was small black with red magical chains around. He grabbed it and ran as fast as he could….and that is when it started bodies started to crawl out from the sand. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to fly until he got off the island, thinking quickly he threw the chest into the water then leaped off the island…the moment his foot left he was jolted into the air his power of flight returned.

He dived to find the chest and after 10 minutes of searching he had the chest again. He swam back up and saw Wendy's excited smile and Peter was happy and held back his sadness.

**Manhattan**

After hours on the road, they finally arrived at Neal's apartment. Neal couldn't believe only 3 weeks ago he was still living here and had his life together, now he needed to start over. Why did it feel like that's all he ever did.

Neal and Emma were shocked to find his apartment was torn apart, like someone was looking for something. After the 2 fixed as much as they could Neal packed a old backpack with old pictures, and other mementos he kept close to his heart.

Emma walked in and found Neal packing "Why would someone trash your apartment and not steal anything?"

"They did steal something"

"What!?"

Neal pointed to the busted safe in his closet "they stole something really important"

"What was it"

"a bottle of fairy dust"

"you had magic all these years"

"No after I left you…which again I admit not one of my finer moments"

Emma looked at him and whispered a damn right

"I got a package in the mail from a Mr.E and this glass bottle with Tink's fairy dust was in it and it said for a rainy day"

"So now someone has magic and we don't know who"

Neal leaned back "yeah Ems looks like that"

"We'll let's go Pete"

Neal shot her a look and took his backpack and left the apartment

Neither Emma nor Neal noticed they were being watched, the women kept a close eye on both of them and then dialed a number "Hello?, yes I need you to track a car for me"

**Neverland**

Hook waited on the deck of his ship, hoping for the safe return of the 2 children he never should have sent them to Netherland, no matter the chance Wendy could go home, it was still to dangerous to attempt Hook himself was even to afraid to attempt it.

Finally near sun set there they were happily running to the Jolly Roger, with the treasure chest. Peter threw it at the ship and it landed right in front of Hook.

"ain't she a beaut Cap'n ?"

"ahh yes Peter, beautiful indeed, Now Ms. Darling I believe a lady should get her treasure first"

Wendy walked to the chest and tried to pry it open, suddenly a black lock appeared over the chest, Hook walked to Wendy and handed her a magic key "How do you have this Captain?"

"Many years ago I made a deal with a Seer who gave me this key for she predicted one day I would be needed to open the chest"

Wendy unlocked the treasure chest, once it was opened red lighting poured out of the chest it missed all the pirates and lost boys around it then suddenly a small red bag poofed into Wendy's hand, when she opened the bag a magic bean poured out. "A…A bean?"

Peter and Hook both smiled "it's a enchanted bean Wendy it'll bring you home in no time.."

"But first Ms. Darling let's see what Peter will get"

Peter reopened the chest and this time no lighting but a silver chalice appeared in Peter's hand "a chalice? My hearts desire was for a chalice?"

When Peter looked at his reflection he suddenly dropped the chalice," I….I don't recognize it"

Peter suddenly turned to the sea and looked at himself the pirates coat, the sword it now finally made sense. Peter then fell to ground engulfed in the red electricity from the chest

"Y…You…You were trying to turn me into. You"

Hook backed up he was the most surprised by the revelation, "No Bae I..I never"

The light in Peter's eyes had faded away he didn't say anything, his face was stained with tears. Wendy knelt beside him "what's happening!?"

Tinkerbell floated from the underground of the ship "the magic chest broke Peter's spirit, making him realize he was becoming the Captain here"

"How do we save him"

"Well maybe with time and some magic he'll be alright, although we'll need to repress most of his memories and…"

"WHAT! How could you do this to him?, your suppose to be his friends…his family"

Tinkerbell stared daggers at the girl "It's for his own good GIRL!, now how about you go home and let us deal with Peter."

Wendy still cradled Peter close to her, she held the magic bean close to her mouth and she whispered "take me home"

She dropped the bean right under her and suddenly both her and Peter were sucked through the portal the last thing they heard were Tinkerbell's screams for Peter

**Kensington Garden 1975**

**Wendy awoke and found both her and Peter were back in London, she ran to the boy laying face down in the grass "Pe…peter!"**

**The boys eyes opened "Wendy where are we?"**

"**We're in London, in my world"**

"**It's so beautiful"**

**The boy then passed out **

"**Help some one help us!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kensington Garden 1973,Outside The Police Station**

The older man waited in front of the station, one could tell by his appearance he was a doctor, he wore the lab coat and carried a med bag with him, he waited and repeatedly check his pocket watch, finally the car stopped in front of the police station and the younger man nearly 10 years younger then the older man got out of the car "are you sure it's here John?"

"Positive Michael, the police described her right down to the nightgown she was wearing, there is only one problem"

"What is it John?"

"There is a boy, who was found with her"

**Kensington Garden 1973,Inside The Police Station**

The two 14 year olds sat in the police station "Look you imbecile I don't know how I can say it anymore clearly then I already have my name is Wendy Mora Angelia Darling. Now call my parents and tell them I'm here"

The older cops took a long breath trying not to strangle this arrogant girl "Now child you must be deaf or slow, Wendy Mora Angela Darling would be 54 years old now NOT 14 years old!"

"It believe that is quite enough, and shame on you constable interrogating this poor girl without her lawyer present, shame on you sir"

The old cop turned to this arrogant man "and who are you?"

The younger man offered his hand to the cop "Michael Darling Esquire. Or in case you are to dense to put it together I am this young ladies lawyer, now leave us!"

The old cop grumbled under his breath and left the room, The man turned to Wendy and she could see he was fighting back a smile," Wendy is it really you?"

"I'm sorry but your name is Michael?"

"Yes it is Michael Darling"

"My baby brothers name was Michael Darling"

"Well I'm not a baby anymore I'm now a man….and a lawyer as well"

"But Michael you were just a boy when I left it was only"

"it was 35 years ago Wendy, you've been gone for over 35 years"

Wendy was speechless she turned and saw Peter head still resting on the wall he was sitting next to his spirit still broken, tears still drenched his face. Michael looked past his sister staring at Peter "Wendy who is this boy?"

"He's a friend from Neverland needed to save him from some very bad people"

"hmm well, I guess we can bring him with you"

"where are we going?"

"Well You are going to stay with mother in London, I am going to return to my home in Abindon"

"what about father?"

Michael sighed "Wendy father died 20 years ago, after you disappeared he tried everything to find you. Then finally he died in his sleep"

"I didn't think I meant that much to him"

"Wendy I know you and he had you differences but you were always the favorite, he had such high hopes for you and then you vanished and he blamed himself"

Wendy started to cry, she never realized how long she had actually been gone let alone what had befallen there family. Suddenly she felt 2 arms wrap around her from behind, she looked back and found Peter "I….I'm sorry Wendy"

"It's okay Peter you didn't know"

**Storybrook**

Emma leaned back in her chair, lately everything in Storybrook had been boring, except for the mystery of the missing fairy dust.

Emma yawned and was about to get some shut eye.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Emma shook awake and saw the older women standing in front of the desk, she was late middle aged maybe 50 or so, Emma looked at her, she didn't recognize her and the one thing in Storybrook the stands out is if you can't recognize someone." Hello I believe you have a missing boy in your town"

"What's his name?"

"Peter, Peter Darling"

Emma knew something about the name didn't match up "uh sorry but there no one in this town with that name"

Wendy had a look "Well thank you anyway Ms…"

"Swan, Emma Swan"

The women reached into her purse and pulled out a wrinkly piece of folded paper "here it's a picture of him if you see him please just give me a call"

"Oh yes no problem you have a nice day ma'am"

As soon as the older lady left Emma unfolded the paper and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the picture, she dialed…."Hello get your son we need to talk"

The Sheriff Station Moments Later

Neal walked in with his father and Henry "hey Ems what's u"

"Don't you 'Hey Ems' me!"

"What did I do now?"

She threw the piece of paper at him ,Neal picked it up from the floor and unfolded it

"hmm Peter Darling….went missing September 1977 was teenage father…..wait what?"

Suddenly Neal feinted,

A Few Minutes Later

Neal awoke "oh my god what happened?" Emma handed him back the paper he then went to feint again but this time Emma stopped him

"No buddy boy your not feinting again", Emma then grabbed Neal by the ear and pulled him out of the station, She looked around a noticed the older women was still sitting in her grey jeep, Emma knocked on the door and waited till the women opened it

"Oh my lord"

Neal was nervous "I'm sorry do I..do I know you:?"

The women laughed "oh Peter it's me…Wendy"

"Wwwww Wendy!?"

Neal then feinted again

Wendy looked concern and turned to Emma "does he always do that"

Emma smirked and dragged Neal into the sheriff station "yeah he's always been a wuss"

Kensington Garden 1976

Wendy studied her notes in the quiet section of the library, In school she kept to herself, "Hey you!"

Wendy turned to see two big guys "Your Wendy Darling aren't cha?"

"Um yes?"

One of them walked very close to her getting right to her face "how would you like to go out this Friday night"

"Um no thank you I'm busy everyday"

She turned back to her studies, the boy grabbed her book and flung it against a wall "now what about Friday" he was slowly losing his temper

"I said no!"

He then grabbed her wrist "no one says no to…"

Suddenly someone shoved him to the ground "the girl said no, or are you as deaf as you are ugly?'

The big guy got back up "I oughta break your face!"

Peter drew his fist "bring it on, I beat bigger guys then you before"

1 Hour Later

Peter and Wendy were sitting in the living room Wendy was holding a bag of ice against Peter's face," You know Peter we're not in Neverland anymore you can't just go around fighting big guys like that"

Peter didn't say anything but he started laughing, it was good to see him happy again, it had been a difficult 3 years since they arrived back from Neverland, what ever the chest's magic did to Peter started to fade and soon Peter was ready to grow up, and swore to be a better man then his father or Hook.

"Peter?"

"huh?"

"Thinking about Neverland again?"

"just wonderin how the Lost Boys are"

Wendy applied a bandage to Peter's forehead "Well I bet there fine Pe…"

Peter being controlled by pure impulse kissed Wendy, then both of them retreated to separate ends of the couch, Wendy stared at Peter his face was bright red and his hands were shaking

"well Peter that was….well" she moved closer and returned the kiss

**A Few Months Later**

Peter and Wendy laid in the old tree house watching the clouds

"Peter?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"You'll never leave me will you?"

"Never, even if I have to go I will always come back"

Wendy snuggled close to Peter "promise"

She offered her pinky he joined his with her "I swear if my name is Peter Pan!"

Wendy giggled "it's not anymore"

**1977**

**Wendy waited for Peter at the carnival, She had some very unsettling news, "HEY WENDY!"**

**She saw Peter running towards her with 2 cottons candies "here I know how you love the blue ones"**

"**Oh thank you Peter"**

"**nothing I'll tell you later, no need to spoil are fun"**

**The 2 enjoyed all the carnival had to offer, They finally got to the last ride the Ferris Wheel,**

**Peter was having the best time," So Wendy what did you want to tell me?"**

"**Well Peter you see I'm…"**

**She was interrupted by booming thunder, and in the sky they saw it the blackened clouds swirling around the green magical vortex in the sky.**

**There it was the Jolly Roger hovering from out of the vortex, it was coated now in Tink's fairy dust, Peter slipped out of the Ferris and hopped to the ground he looked up "Stay here Wendy I'll handle this"**

**Peter looked around no one noticed the ship everyone merely walked past it almost like it was completely invisible. Suddenly the ship landed and the ladder hit the ground, Hook walked slowly his hook hand raised "Baelfire I mean you no harm"**

**Peter reached at his side…damn he forgot he didn't have his knife anymore "Look Peter I only want to talk"**

"**fine then talk"**

"**Not out here…..in the Jolly Roger"**

**Peter turned and saw Wendy watching, he gave her a reassuring look and went with Hook.**

**Hook brought Peter down below deck Hook sat back and stared into Peter's eyes "first you need to know I had no idea what the chest was going to do"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**yes it was just a shock to me then it was to you but the chalice had dark magic within it, it can destroy ones soul…..that's why I wanted it"**

"**So you did know what it could do?"**

"**Yes that why it showed you a grim future, to crush you spirit…and it worked"**

"**Yeah, I know it is my fault but can you ever forgive me?"**

**Peter leaned against the wall "well I gotta say thing are working out better I finally embraced I'm growing up and hey I think Wendy might even be the one…so sure"**

**The shook hands, Hook got up "Yeah which is going to make doing this much harder", Hook then punched Peter in the face knocking him out**

**Hook tucked Peter into then bed, he then pulled out a magic bean and opened the portal leaving this focused land without magic**

**Wendy watched the ship slip through the portal, she started sobbing she looked at her stomach and placed her hand over it "don't worry Jane your papa will come back he promised"**

**(Okay So there you have it Neal is the father of 2 kids Henry and Jane, and I might introduce present day Jane, idk what you guys think?"**


	12. Chapter 12:A Awkward Family Reunion

**The Jolly Roger**

Hook leaned against the door waiting until they were out of the vortex and back in Neverland, The swirling green energy always made Hook want to vomit. Finally he saw the sunny Neverland sky. And found the bright red fairy flying towards him. "Finally, I been waiting for you", Tinkerbell stared angrily at the captain

"You need to remember once this is done, all those good memories will be gone, They will all be replaced by memories of you 2 being mortal enemies", Hook swallowed back a tear

"I know, but at least I can take solace in the fact that it'll help him with the destiny your always talking about…him being the great savior of Neverland"

Tinkerbell was quiet for a moment "After I do this, I'll need you to drag him out of the ship and onto the beach", Hook grunted and opened the door for the fairy.

Tinkerbell floated over the unconscious Peter and sprinkled the dust over the boy, suddenly he glowed and his body grow a little younger. Hook then came in and carried the boy to the beach "Before I leave him are you sure about this destiny, will he truly save this realm from evil?"

"Yes now leave us Hook", The captain walked away back to his ship and sailed away to another island, Hook stared at the sea

"I will always protect him Milah I swear it"

**Back At The Beach**

Peter's eyes opened he stared confusingly at the fairy floating over him

"Tink?"

"Yes Peter you had a scary fall, The Lost Boys and I were afraid you'd never wake up"

"Where are the Lost Boys"

"I'll summon them for you Peter" Tink suddenly floated high in the sky and released a barrage of fireworks and suddenly Peter heard the howls of the Lost Boys all headed towards him

**Storybrook Now**

The young women sat in the booth of granny's diner waiting from a call from her mother, the text Jane had gotten the pervious night seemed urgent "Hurry Jane found your father…Storybrook Maine"

"Oh mother what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?", Jane sat drinking her coffee when she noticed a scruffy looking man staring at her, Jane blushed and waved at him it had been quiet awhile since anyone had waved at her. Jane looked down at her bloated stomach 8 months since her boyfriend left

"don't worry baby, your grandma will take care of everything.."

"Hey baby I noticed you was sitting here alone and I though I'd introduce meself"

The scruffy looking man stared at her "you gots a man?"

Jane blushed "uh no, not anymore"

"good I can be your man"

Jane giggled "um no thank you, I think I should be going now", She got up slowly from her seat and started walking off, the man then grabbed her shoulder

"Hey girly I ain't done talkin to ya!"

All the other patrons of the diner were shocked granny hustled as fast as she could but it was to late everyone watched as Neal shoved the guy away from the girl. "ya know Keith you should really keep your hands to yourself"

"Oh ya little punk I'll show ya"

The man punched Neal sending the boy to fall backwards, Keith went to leap at the boy but a mug to the head provided by Granny was more then enough to send the drunk away, after clearing up the table Jane held the ice pack to the face of her hero

"you know little boy, you shouldn't be fighting, especially guys much bigger then you"

Neal rolled his eyes he remembered a conversation with Wendy going just like this "really who are you my mother" he laughed and Jane rolled her eyes as well

"guess the baby gave me some maternal instincts"

Neal looked at her and offered her hand "Neal Gold", Jane took his hand

"Jane Banning"

Granny hung up the phone "hey Neal your dad called says it's your turn to pick up Henry!"

Neal looked at his watched "oh wow I'm running late, nice to meet you Jane bye"

The boy jetted out of the diner ,and Jane laughed at how strangely familiar this boy was. Jane then got the call

"Hello mother where are you?"….. "Well when do I get to meet him?"….. "Fine I pick something nice out"

**The Charming Residence**

Wendy waited in the living room waiting for Emma. Meeting one of Peter's girlfriend was something strange for Wendy, but she had moved on long ago and she was happy the Peter had found someone to share his unusual life with. Emma came down and sat across from Wendy at the table

"So Emma how did you and Peter meet?" Emma started laughing at the question

"well when I was still going through a rebellious phase a stole a yellow beetle and I find him sleeping in the back"

Wendy laughed, "Then I find out I stole a stolen car!" the 2 laughed then Emma got the buzz she opened the text "when does Wendy what me to meet her kid?"

Emma smiled "you mean YOUR kid?"

"yeah?"

Emma sent the text back "Sheriff station in a hour, bring Henry"

**Outside of School**

Neal and Henry walked through the forest rushing to get to the Gold's mansion," So dad what's the news mom said you had for me?"

"crap" Neal though, he had hoped Henry wouldn't have asked "Well buddy ya see it turns out that when I was younger I well….hmmm there no easy way to say this… it turns out you have a older sister"

"WHAT!?"

Henry's eyes almost popped out of his head "So you ran out on 2 families"

"No I just was abducted and taken to Neverland against my will…..then brainwashed"

Henry's head began hurting "so I have a sister now?"

"Yes…and I guess she's going to be moving to Storybrook"

**Gold's Pawn Shop**

Jane walked slowly through the shop looking for something that would be able to impress her father…what was she so worried about impressing the man the walked out on her and her mother…..although I did seem like her mother hadn't told her the real story maybe he didn't know?…or maybe he wasn't allowed near them?…maybe…maybe he just didn't care

"Can I help you with something?"

smiled at the obviously pregnant girl "Oh yes I'm meeting my father and I was told to get him a gift"

"hmmm what does he like?"

"well I don't know my mother always kept him a secret…maybe a clock?" chuckled

"well I've never known a man to turn down a box of cigars"

He handed the girl the box "that'll be 7.99"

She reached into her purse "I…I forgot my.."

Gold looked her in the eye "it's fine I hope your father enjoys them"

"Oh I couldn't just take them I.." Gold waved his in front of the girl

"it's no trouble trust me"

**The Sheriff's Station**

Emma waited nervously with Neal and Henry. "So kid ya nervous?" Neal turned to Emma

"A little bit?"

"I was talking to Henry"

"oh"

Suddenly the door opened and Wendy and Jane walked through the door, Emma stood up and offered Jane her seat, Wendy smiled at Neal and Henry then turned to her daughter "Jane I would like you to meet your father Peter Pan"

Jane stared at Neal "wait he can't be my father, I mean I'm older then him!", Neal blushed a little but feeling embarrassed his first meeting with his own daughter and he was stuck being 14

"I know it's kind weird Jane, but besides that I'm just like any kind of da…"

"wait your that boy from the diner?"

"uh yeah I am but what I was saying"

"I get it, this Is some kind of prank, maybe this is dad's other kid"

"Uh no I'm really your father"

"NO! NO! NO!,I will not have anymore of this nonsense I…uh" Jane fell back in the seat she felt so dizzy she could puke. Wendy fanned her daughter

"look Janey I really didn't want to have to show you this but"

Wendy reached into her purse and pulled out a old year book and opened the last page

The last page had a large picture of Neal…or as his picture said Peter Darling, it stated when he went missing and a heart felt message begging for his safe return

Jane suddenly piece together that this picture was of her father "but ho…how is this…?"

Wendy smiled "you know those bedtime stories I used to tell you?"

"Yes the ones about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys"

"they weren't stories I actually lived them"

Jane feinted, Wendy turned to Neal "great now I see where your daughter gets it!"

**(Okay guys I am sorry for not adding for a few days but I have written the last few chapters of this story…..But fear not I have a sequel in the making so prepare to have 3 chapters by Saturday (they will not be the last 3) and keep an eye out for the next arc of the story I call the Battle For Pan!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Greg and Tamara sat in the RV at the edge of town and waited "I just don't get it Tamara, why don't we just go after the fail safe, with the magic we stole we could easily use it and get rid of Storybrook and it's magic"

"We have our orders Owen, we have to wait for the right moment then we bring our 'associate' to Storybrook then we move forward with our plan to destroy Storybrook"

Tamara stared at the glass sphere of red fairy dust it was halfway emptied they would need to get there associate fast before they missed there shot.

"So Owen you know what you need to do right?'

"Yes Tamara, I'm not stupid I have to get 3 beans then destroy the crop so no one can follow us"

"Not only that?"

"I know shoot the giant so there is no one left to make more beans"

"Good"

**Outside of Gold's Pawn Shop**

Neal finally got home from his meeting with his daughter, it was strange how much she reminded him of…well Wendy and Emma." God I'm surrounded by these crazy women"

Neal grabbed the door knob and had a chill, his body almost trying to warn him not to go in the shop.

"a Papa?, are you okay in there?"

He found his fathers cane on the ground and then he heard whispering then he saw his father in the back with the Belle girl

Neal was shocked, stared at his son "ah B…Bae? Um I…I"

Neal ran out of the shop as fast as he could he finally stopped at the side of Granny's diner he started to crack up even 200 years later and his father was still able to traumatize him

"damn you old man"

Neal couldn't contain himself.

**The Mill's Home**

Hook woke up in the small room that was obviously meant for a child he found Regina laid out his clothes for the day, "Damn women"

Hook left the room wearing a suit, When Regina came out to see him she smiled "why Killian you look nice"

Hook grabbed her wrist "Tell me women when do I get what I want"

"Soon we just need a few more things"

Hook waited till Regina left the room, he looked at himself in the mirror he barely recognized himself the queen forced him to shave, made him remove his earrings, his rings, his hook he saw himself and he asked a question he had never bother to ask before "Who am I?"

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

readjusted his tie and handed Lacey her dress "So uh…Lacey I believe you can start first thing tomorrow"

The young women smirked "well then I uh hope I earned a raise"

Gold smirked back "and more Dearie, and more"

The little bells clanged as Wendy wandered into the shop, Lacey took this as a cue to leave, Gold seemed distracted then remembered where he was "hello what may I help you with"

"You're a lawyer right?"

"Yes?"

"Good I need to purchase a home, I found this abandoned one the Zimmerman place but I just need a lawyer to signed the deed over to me"

"and why would you want to but the old place?"

"I was thinking of opening up a orphanage here"

Gold smiled he could see the all to familiar fire in Wendy's eyes "okay it's a deal"

"huh?"

"you want the house, it's yours and you'll do me a favor one of these days"

"okay then "

Gold sighed the deed over to Wendy "oh by the way I'd watched out for your daughter, those babies are going to be coming soon"

"babies?"

"Yes twins"

**The Charming Residence**

Jane and Emma sat at the table drinking tea and laughing about how crazy life had become," So when are you due?"

"doctor said a few weeks but, I feel my baby is gonna come sooner"

Henry and Paige ran through the front door into Henry's room with Jefferson slowly following, Emma shot her former kidnapper a glare "Jefferson"

"Uh hey Emma, is uh P…I mean Neal here?"

"No, he's at his dad shop"

"Well, then I guess I , must be off"

Jefferson then bolted from the home "what's his problem?", Emma turned to Jane "he's nuts"

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

whistled a tune alone in his shop, Lacey wouldn't be returning till tomorrow ,Baelfire was probably traumatized, but Gold couldn't keep the smile off his face he had a semi regular family "ah life is good"

Gold turned when he heard the bells slam against the door, there stood the drunken pirate looking even more stupid then he already did "What do you want PIRATE?"

Hook had a sneer on his face "I finally got you, after all these years I finally have beaten you, using one of your own talents against you I'm finally going to win"

Gold looked bored by these threats "and how's that?"

Hook slammed the envelope at Gold's desk "prepare for hell crocodile"

Jones then turned and left, when he got out of the shop he saw Regina waiting for him "so now what?"

"We let the court decide"

**Hours Later**

**Neal spent hours at the arcade until finally he grew hungry, he knew if he played it right he could guilt his papa into making him a full coarse meal "man it's great bein young!"**

**He saw the shop lights were off, odd never turned out the lights before midnight**

**Neal walked to the large mansion and found it seemingly emptied as well, Neal walked carefully and found no lights on "hey old man you better not be doin what I think your doin!"**

**Neal found his father sitting in the large chair with a half empty bottle of scotch "uh papa are…are you alright?"**

"**No Bae, I'm just going to go to bed"**

**Gold hobbled over to his son kissing him on the forehead then walking upstairs, Neal noticed a letter next to the scotch he picked it up and then dropped it **

"**NO!"**

**(Okay this was intentionally meant to be short, plus the letter is gonna cause BIG problems (and 3 fights) so keep a eye out)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Emma was sleeping on the couch ever since Neal had returned in there lives her and Henry barely spent anytime together, so the night before Emma and Henry had a mother son movie night. Emma and him watched ever Disney movie and laughed on how wrong Disney got it. They found it all in good fun since they new many of the people personally and soon they had fallen asleep Henry's head in his mothers lap and Emma laying her head back drifting off to a dream.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Uh hello?"

" it's me Wendy Darling, I need to report a accident at the Gold estate"

"Wha…What happened?"

"I heard glass break, then saw Peter with a bloody arm, and his father rushing to the car"

"Okay thank you Wendy I'll handle it"

Emma slowly moved from under Henry, care not to wake her son, she slipped her leather jacket on then tip toed to the front door "mom?", Emma did a complete 360 "Henry…honey go back to bed"

"Did something happen?"

"Uh yes but it'll be alright, your dad had a little accident I need to investigate ya know sheriff things"

Henry hopped up and threw his jacket on "I'm coming to"

"Oy vey"

**Storybrook Hospital**

Neal looked at his bandaged arm, he waited for the doctor to come back his dad twirled his cane trying to distract himself from the fact his son was hurting "I don't get why your so stubborn Bae, just let me heal you then we'll be out"

"No papa magic as always been a way out for us we need to know how to survive without it"

"Okay well son then can you explain to me why the entertainment center was broken and you had shards of glass in your arm?"

"I..I found the letter…what are we gonna do?"

"Well with magic I can make this whole thing disappear"

"Papa"

"I know, but being a lawyer I can fight this with everything I have all we need is , , and anyone else and they can speak on our behalf"

"What the hell happened Neal"

The 2 looked to see Emma and Henry walking through the room, "oh ya know Emma, I'm kinda clumsy and…"

"Bull"

"Okay I found this"

He handed Emma then crumbled up and coated in blood letter

"To The Current Parent or Guardian of Baelfire Gold,

In accordance with the last will and testament of a Miss Milah Jones, custody of the child Baelfire shall go to his step father one Killian Jones, Also in accordance all parental and visitation rights of his father Mr. Gold will be reversed

The child must be sent to live with his step father in the address of 53 Mifflin Street, Storybrook Maine"

"You can fight this right?"

"Perhaps but it'll be hard even now that everyone remembers both who I am and who Regina is"

"What does Regina have to do with this?"

"Who do you think taught Hook how to use the legal system to fight me?"

"good point"

Neal sat back "god now I really regret you makin me 14 again"

"THAT"S IT" all eyes stuck on Emma

"You just reverse what you did and Neal will be to old for the custody battle"

"alas I can't undo it the potion is used can't be reverse with magic"

"Okay then plan B we just prove to the court Neal is better off living with you"

"Great so what do we do first"

The Gepetto Residence

August sat in the workshop fixing his arm, after Henry had tricked him into missing the ball, August had a unfortunate fall out with Pongo, while august was sleeping that slobbery mutt treated his arm like a chew toy, now August was almost done sanding his arm.

He turned around to see a man in a suit, He seemed old and no nonsense "August Pinocchio Wayne Booth?"

"Uh yeah"

He handed him an envelope "you are going to jury duty"

August read the case "OH MAN!"

Pongo stared at him "No fido you back off!"

Pongo shot him a glare then walked off

**Dr. Hoppers Office**

Neal sat in the chair "sooo?"

Archie smiled "sooo what Neal?"

"Where do we start?"

"Well I guess tell me about your life growing up"

"Ya know nothing special I was a spinners son, grew up poor but…well I was happy"

"And your father how was he?"

"He was a good man, never raised a hand to me, not even after he…"

"became the dark one?"

"Yeah he would hurt anyone else without a second thought but me?…I was his boy, the reason he became like that"

"when you left your father do you blame yourself for all the suffering after?"

"no"

"good you shouldn't we are all responsible for our own actions, but it ate away at you didn't it him leaving you?"

"I cried myself asleep more often then I care to remember"

**Granny's Diner**

Granny and Ruby were happy serving all there old friends, after the curse broke they were even closer then ever. Then that man came in "Liza and Willow Lucas?"

"What do you want Spencer?"

He handed them the envelopes "You have been personally selected for jury duty"

**The Gold Estate**

Emma rode up to the Gold estate, She saw they had left the door wide open, when she came inside she found the 2 hopelessly trying to replace the broken entertainment center "uh need some help"

Both Gold's turned away from her "no we can handle it"

"Yeah we're men"

Emma smirked "Well when you 2 'men' finally swallow your pride here's Marco's number"

Emma turned and kissed Neal on the head "don't worry everything's gonna work out"

**The Abandoned Zimmer Home**

Wendy was beginning the remodel of her new home, since she knew nothing of fixing up the place she started with simply cutting the grass, picking trash from the ground

She had hired many handy men in Storybrook the town drunk Leroy claimed he could help her with electric, while a man named Marcos told her he and his son could fix up the frame and the house,

"I head you were looking for some help"

Wendy turned to see him, it had been 36 years but he had looked exactly the same "Hook?"

"Yes , it has been years you look more beautiful then before"

"Well Hook you certainly are still your charming self"

"Why don't we go out for coffee and catch up"

Wendy blushed and the 2 went of there way

**Outside of Storybrook**

Tamara waited at her car she hoped that her bosses would not relocate her and Owen. They were so close to finishing there mission. But now 2 of the chairmen wanted to meet with her. They refused to meet with Owen, Owen was lucky they even let him on the mission, the Home Office assigned mission that there agents had no personal connection in.

When Owen volunteered to take care of the mission in Storybrook the 2 chairmen Mr. Black and Mr. White were against it. They stated due to his personal biases he would become sloppy, and would mess things up, but thanks to Tamara the mission not only was succeeding they were even closer to the master plan.

Tamara saw the grey limo pulling up, She got out slowly from her car and stood at attention as she waited for them.

Mr. Black was the first to exit he was a fat man in a black suit with a white vest, he had a grey beard with a few black whiskers

Mr. White emerged after unlike his brother he didn't wear a suit he merely wore white dress slacks, and a black vest. He had a few white whiskers. And unlike his brother he required coke bottle glasses

"Sirs"

"ah yes Tamara it is"

"Good to see you again we are"

"most pleased with the progress in your"

"operation, has Mr. Flynn caused any"

"Problems for you?"

Tamara waited to make sure Mr. Black wouldn't finish his brothers sentence "uh no sirs he is very cooperative, I just don't feel right with holding my last part in the plan"

"He cannot"

"Know what you will do, it will make him"

"become irrational"

"understood"

"now remember the photo you sent us?"

"Yes Mr. White"

"The one they call Jefferson?"

"Yes Mr. Black"

"We have a personal stake in that man, he is responsible for us being sent here"

"We want him to pay, for what he did"

"sirs?"

"Do you know our story?"

"It is a very good one right Mr. Black"

"Quite right Mr. White"

"uh no sirs"

"See my name is Tweedle Dee"

"While my name is Tweedle Dum"

"Because of that damn Hatter, the Red Queen had us banished to this damn land"

Tamara remembered hearing stories about Mr. Black and Mr. White, but never had she known they were Tweedle Dee and Dum"

"What did the Hatter do?"

"He tattled the dirty"

"Snitch"

"Then the queen"

"banished us"

"here, now Tamara we need his death to be"

"Swift, and no witnesses"

"Yes sirs"

The 2 men returned to there limo and without and word drove off, Tamara reached to her holster and headed up the road

**Granny's Diner**

Hook smiled as he and Wendy enjoyed there coffee "so you're a mother?"

"Well yes I think you would agree I did a pretty good job at it in Neverland"

"Oh yes, and your girl, who's here father?"

"Peter"

"I could tell the girl has Peter's eyes"

"You've seen my daughter?"

"yes I've been around Storybrook, ya know getting the feel and all"

"oh yes, so have you seen Peter yet?"

"A lass no I haven't gotten the chance but I'm devising a plan to rescue him from that evil man"

"You're trying to take him from his father?"

Hook showed her his prosthetic hand "He took my hand!"

"After you took his wife!"

Hook seemed shocked "oh yes I've had a talk with both him and Peter and they said you would try something like this"

Hook raised an eyebrow "something like what?"

"You want me to be a witness to tell them you'd be a better father to Peter"

"No that's not what this is…..okay fine you caught me but you've seen his father, is he really better off with that. That crocodile?"

Wendy got up "ya know Peter told me something I'm not sure you'd be ready to hear"

"What is it?"

"He said your just like his father, so it seems to me he'd go to the same man either way"

Wendy walked out and Hook slammed his fake hand against the table

**Sheriff Station**

Emma sat back in her chair Henry and Neal dropped by with dinner the 3 had a nice meal, laughing about good time

BEEP

"oh no…guys wait a sec"

BEEP

"hello sheriff station….whoa…calm down Paige what's going on….Oh god look hide in your room and we'll be there soon"

Emma grabbed her gun and jacket and gave Neal a look "let's go!"

"what's happening"

"some one started shooting at Jefferson"

"crap Toodles!"

Neal reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife "Henry stay here"

The 2 ran into the beetle and drove off.

**The Jefferson Estate**

Jefferson was on the ground he had a bullet in his shoulder he thanked the gods Paige got away, he looked at this women aiming a gun at him, he looked to his right and saw his hat was a arm length away

"Look before I kill you. You should know I personally don't have anything against you but…you really pissed off my bosses"

"Wh…who are they" Jefferson knew he needed only a few more seconds

"The twins"

"how did the other Lost Boys get here?"

"the other twins"

"oh Dum and dumber" Jefferson had a smirk, Tamara lowered her gun

"for a guy who's about to get led in his skull you're pretty chipper"

"Well they always said I was mad"

He had his hand in his hat and suddenly Tamara's gun was engulfed in a purple smoke cloud, and Jefferson pulled out the gun "now bang"

He pulled the trigger grazing Tamara

Jefferson looked at his shoulder the shot must have been deeper then he thought he was losing allot more blood then he thought

He lifted himself up and saw Tamara wasn't going anywhere.

Jefferson limped upstairs, he saw his daughter room, he crashed against the door "Paige honey it's daddy let me in"

The lock opened and Jefferson dragged himself in the room, he locked it behind him and laid with his daughter on her bed "Papa your hurt"

"I…I know Paige, but before I go I wan…wanna tell you abo…you..r mothe"

Jefferson's shoulder was bleeding worse and his lips turned blue and his eyes finally shut.

"Papa…come on Papa wake up!"

Emma and Neal kicked opened the door and followed the trail of destruction till they found the women faced down on the floor with a bullet wound in her shoulder

Emma flipped the women over and Neal dropped his knife when he saw her "Ta…Tamara!?"

(Find out Sunday Night what Tamara's new connection to Neal is and the trial of the century is 1 chapter away. Also I kinda have a inside joke with a friend so that's why I gave the name Mr. E Gold since Mr. Gold's first name is a mystery)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Land Of Dreams**

Jefferson laid on the black ground there was no lights at all, He couldn't feel his body he felt himself drifting into the infinite abyss.

"How did I end up here?"

"How did I?"

He remembered the bullet that pierced his shoulder. He remembered having been next to his daughter….His Grace and telling her she has lost the only family she had left. He knew what it was like to grow up alone…..no Jefferson was alone he had The Hare and… and Her

He saw the glowing red girl floating above him, she offered him her hand "come on Jefferson take my hand and we can be together"

"what about Grace?"

"she doesn't need you Jefferson at least not anymore"

Jefferson's hand connected with Alice….he was ready now she was right Grace didn't need them anymore, he was sure Emma or Peter would take care of her they always seemed to be able to pull miracles"

He saw the vortex open Alice's grip grew stronger she started pulling him harder, "It won't hurt Jeff, your body will fall apart then"

"Then I'll cease to exist"

"No that's not…"

Jefferson pulled back from Alice sending the girl in the brief light the vortex released, Jefferson could see it now it wasn't Alice, the face was a skeleton it did not wear Alice's blue dress it wore a black cloak "You can't escape!"

"I'm the Mad Hatter, escaping is what I do"

Jefferson turned and ran from the Ghoul. He ran through the infinite darkness before long all the darkness seemed like Jefferson wasn't moving.

The Ghoul started to gain on him, Jefferson tried to think of a trick that could save him. He remembered in all his adventures all the magical things he could do with the hat. "Hell it's worth a shot" He kept running but he tried to connect with his hat "come on"

The Ghoul appeared again this time with it's scythe Jefferson noticed the purple vortex open behind it, He focused on the memories of his daughter and tackled the ghoul through the vortex

**Storybrook**

Jefferson's house was in ruins, Emma was waiting outside the mansion as the paramedics took Jefferson's body into the ambulance, Neal sat on the swings next to Paige and Henry, both boys tried to take her mind off the events of the last 3 hours.

Tamara was stuck in the back of the police cruiser. Her plan succeeded she had killed the Hatter, Mr. Black and Mr. White would be pleased

Jefferson's hat rested in the kitchen, it began spinning in circles and releasing puffs of purple smoke and then the Ghoul and Jefferson both slipped through the hat. Jefferson was now without a body but all things considered he was very much alive he could feel it. "Now just gotta get back to my body the…"

The ghoul swung it's scythe at Jefferson, he narrowly escaped and used his link with his hat again and he created 2 portals the ghoul tried to escape but the pull from both vortex's ripped it apart

Jefferson followed his body he couldn't quite catch up to the ambulance but he was able to follow behind.

**Back At The Jefferson Estate**

Emma waited until the ambulance left then gave Neal a look, Neal gave Paige a small hug then ran over to Emma, "So is Jefferson gonna make it?"

"They don't know they said it was like his body was fighting even when his heart stopped weird right?"

"Well weirdness is what we do"

Emma stared at Tamara, "So who is that old girlfriend?"

"Tamara no way!, we met a few months ago she's like us"

"from the enchanted forest?"

"Na, she's been affected by magic she needed info, so we went for a few drinks, she even knew who I really was weird right?"

"Ya"

"Look I gotta bring her in so you make sure Henry and Paige get to my parents ok?"

"No prob, but Em about the thing with Hook"

"I know I heard, maybe you should talk to him convince him to drop it"

"ahh I guess, thanks Em"

She kissed him on the forehead and waved goodbye to Henry then got in her car. "Ya know, your lucky Jefferson only grazed you"

Tamara sat in the back silently, She studied the entire police cruiser, is Tamara was one thing, she was a quick study. She was able to pull her phone out of her pocket

"Bust me out before we get back in town"

"Yes ma'am"

Emma focused on the road, something didn't add up, Tamara was hiding somewhere in the shadows of Storybrook for how long Emma couldn't guess but Tamara was obviously not working alone.

**Granny's Diner**

Hook sat in the back booth of the diner, he waited he had his hair brushed back, his stubble shaved off, he even left his hook at home, Hook nearly jumped up when he heard the bells, he saw Peter walk in, he looked the same as the day he left Neverland for the final time.

"Peter it's uh it's uh good to see ya boy"

"I bet"

Peter sat down across from Hook, "Peter I need you to know I am truly sorry for abducting you all those years ago"

"Yeah now when are you gonna punch me in the face and drag me back to Neverland?"

Neal had a angry smirk "look Hook, just do me a favor and drop this whole custody battle with my dad"

Hook's nervous face turned angry "and why should I let that man have you!?"

"Because he's my father!"

Peter remembered the false memories implanted "you freaking catfish!"

"You know I'm going to win Peter"

"We'll see Old Man!"

Neal got up and stormed out of the diner

**The Hospital**

Jefferson's body was ice cold, his heart race was nearly gone. Paige sat at the side of her fathers bed and refused to leave his side, she had faith her father wouldn't leave her again.

Jefferson hovered around the hospital he swore it was like a maze all around, every turn he made he seemed to end up in the wrong section of the hospital.

"Come on Jefferson you can do this just focus an…."

He felt a tremor in himself he saw his hand became transparent "no I'm dying!"

He focused all he could to sense his body, he then was distracted by hearing the cries of his daughter. "Paige!"

Jefferson flew as fast as he could to his daughter, he found her, head resting over his bodies chest "please papa don't leave me I…I need you"

Jefferson took a deep breath and hovered back into his body….Then all there was, was darkness.

Paige felt the warmth return to her fathers body, her small hand felt his strong grip, and she could feel his heart beat. "Paige…."

"Papa!"

**Outside Of Storybrook**

**Emma could see the clock tower in the distance, Emma looked in the rear view mirror and saw Tamara grinning, Emma normally would have ignored it but Tamara's grin was truly creeping her out "what are you so happy about your going to jail"**

"**but your gonna die"**

"**What!"**

**Emma looked to her left out the window from the forest a large RV smashed right into he police cruiser, Emma's car spun 4 times before hitting a large tree, Greg ran out of the car and pulled Tamara from the wreckage "sorry Sheriff but for what we have planned the 'savior' will just get in the way"**

**The 2 ran leaving Emma beaten and humiliated…and alone**

**(okay unfortunately this story is close to a end then there will be a sequel titled Finding Tallahassee, Also one of my friends said she was very confused with the name change so here they are)**

**Neal Cassidy is the Storybrook counterpart to Baelfire and Peter Pan is the Neverland counterpart**

**Owen and Greg Mendel are the same person**

**Mr. Black is Tweedle Dee**

**While**

**Mr. White Is Tweedle Dum**


	16. Chapter 16:The Trial Part 1

**The Trial Part 1**

** readjusted Neal's tie, Henry had his head rested against the window it was boring to him, no need for a trial everything would work out in the end.**

"**Don't worry Bae, everything is going to work out"**

"**And you promise, no magic?"**

"**Yes I agree no magic"**

**Suddenly all 3 men got the willies, Henry turned and saw his dad staring at his grandfather "Okay did we all just feel what I think we did?"**

"**indeed"**

"**So we're just gonna ignore this?"**

"**For the moment yes we are"**

**Gold picked up his cane, and the 3 left**

**The Outskirts of Storybrook**

**Emma was pinned in her cruiser, she couldn't move or find her cell phone, she was helpless while those to snakes left to do god knows what. Emma thought back to some of the flashes of memory she got from touching the book. She focused "let's hope I can do this right"**

**Emma closed her eyes tight and focused, focused on returning to Henry, hell even returning to Neal. She couldn't see it but her body began emitting a white glow and suddenly she poofed out behind the wheel and in front of the wreckage that once was her police cruiser..**

**Emma looked around and felt her head pounding. Using magic was allot more worked then or Regina made it out to be.**

**Emma steadied herself and winced as she felt her leg. It was obviously broken or hopefully just a sprained ankle. Emma looked forward to Storybrook and limped towards the clock tower.**

**Storybrook Cannery**

**Owen waited in the truck as Tamara talked to there superiors over the phone**

"**Uh yes sir Mr. White, the Savior has been killed"**

"**Good…Good now onto stage 2 go to the field and retrieve the beans, but before you go eliminate Pan a request from Mr. Darling"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**Be forewarned the Seer has warned if you don't focus our holy mission will be ruined"**

"**I understand sir"**

**Owen then exited the car "so we ready?"**

"**Not yet we need to get rid of Neal, orders from and the Seer"**

"**right"**

**Owen cocked his gun but Tamara shoved it down "No we already tried killing him once, remember Denver?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**will use magic to kill him"**

**The Courthouse**

** sat at his side of the court room he had Lacey sitting next to him and Henry and Neal sitting behind him. On the other side Hook sat smirking at Gold and Regina and Albert Spencer sat next to him**

**Gold had a small sign of hope when he looked upon the Jury**

**Ruby**

**Granny**

**August**

**Marco**

**Anton**

**Grumpy**

**Miss Ginger**

**William Smee**

**Sidney Glass**

**Katrina Boyd**

**Anastasia Boyd**

**Gold could see he had 50% of the jurors that could persuaded to his side. Gold looked to see the judge he was once the dwarf Bossy, Hook could sense this man didn't much care for either he nor Spencer. **

**Albert Spencer spoke to the jurors making sure none of them personally knew Hook when they stated they didn't Spencer shot Smee and look and Smee cowered into his seat**

"**Now you might look at this man and believe he is a good father, but let me remind you this man is responsible for us being trapped in this cursed land. He is responsible for almost every bad thing to happen in the last 200 years."**

**The jurors silently whisper in agreement "I rest my opening statement your honor"**

** grabbed his cane and stood up "now jurors, while it is true I've done terribly bad things to many people in my day, I never do them intentionally and what my deals do have nothing to do with my son Bae ,this pirate and Mr. Spencer merely want to take him from me to spite me"**

**Hook scratched at his nub, He wished he still had his hook, he shot a glance at the crocodile but Gold did not take the bait.**

**Spencer stood up again "I'd like to call Doctor Archibald Hopper to the witness stand", Archie walked slowly through the court room and sat in the bench**

"**Now Dr. Hopper you've had a chance to evaluate Baelfire is that correct?"**

"**Uh yes Mr. Spencer it is"**

"**Now would you say he's happy at home"**

"**Well as happy as any teen is living with a single parent"**

"**That didn't answer my question"**

"**Well originally when brought back to Storybrook, Neal was not happy he was just given the shock he would be force to grow up again. But over time he grew to accept it and he and his father are even closer"**

**Albert Spencer looked around the court room "well Dr. Hopper I think we're all touched the boy and his father are close, but let me remind the jury that his father is responsible for all of us being trapped in this curse town, with no way of escaping"**

**The jury's faces seemed divided amongst themselves. "Now your honor I'd like to call my client Killian Jones to the stand, unless has any question for the good doctor?"**

** waved his hand in refusal, but had a blaze in his eyes when Hook took the stand.**

"**Now Mr. Jones what is your occupation?"**

"**I'm a….a pirate"**

**There was a gasped in the crowd and the judge banged his gavel to calm them, "Now how did you first meet ?"**

"**It was years ago I first met his wife Milah, everyday she would meet me and me crew for some rum, we'd tell her stories of the sea, and she would listen with great wonder"**

"**and what happened to this Milah?"**

"**the dark one killed her"**

"**your witness Gold"**

** stood up, and walked in front of Hook "now Jones what was your relationship with Milah?"**

"**we…we fell in love and eventually she left you for me"**

"**so your admitting you stole my wife?"**

"**yes"**

"**which would make YOU responsible for my Baelfire growing up without a mother?"**

**Hook felt like a small child being scolded "ye…yes"**

"**Now when I killed Milah do you recall why?"**

"**you wanted revenge"**

"**I WANTED MY SON!"**

**Gold slammed his cane against the stand forcing Hook to cower backwards, Gold wiped the stray hairs off his forehead and regained his composure." Because of you I lost my wife, and I lost my son which makes you responsible for everyone who is trapped in Storybrook"**

**Gold turned to walk away from Hook, then paused and turned back to him "Now Mr. Jones my final question what responsible parent shoots a unarmed women with a pistol?"**

**All eyes shot at Hook, "I..I uh"**

"**you shot Belle, made her cross over the town line, and you think you'd make a better father for my son?"**

"**I rest my witness your honor"**

**The jury was walked into the other room. watched as Baelfire was taken away. Per Spencer's request Baelfire was sent to a neutral party in the custody of Wendy Darling**


	17. Chapter 17

Neal laid in the bed thinking, he couldn't believe how they were treating him like….like…A CHILD! He looked out the window and noticed a smoke in the distance "probably not important". The trial was a few days ago and because of that jerk Spencer, Neal wasn't allowed to be with his farther until it was decided he got custody of him.

Neal also thought back to what Jefferson had told him about the Shadow's returned to Neverland, he needed to do something he needed to save the Lost Boys…if they were even alive anymore. He opened the bed room door lightly and noticed Wendy wasn't anywhere to be seen." Good"

He tiptoed down stairs hopping Jane was sleeping in the other room. He finally got down to the kitchen and found the sharpest knife he could find. He threw it in his backpack then slowly opened the door. He noticed there was no one for miles, He ran through the forest all he needed was 2 beans then he could put his plan in motion.

**The Beanfield**

Neal could see all those magical beans he was really surprised that there was no one around, he could expect the orphanage and the forest, But the beanfield to?…no something was not adding up.

Neal quickly cut 3 pods off the vines and threw them in his backpack then turned to be on his way. "Peter"

"Wendy?, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me to the hospital it's urgent"

Now why was Storybrook so empty? Well to answer that we need to turn back the clock 3 hours and move our location to the charming residence

**The Charming Residence**

Mary Margret paced around the apartment as David sat thinking, where could there daughter be the last they heard she was reacting to a shooting at Jefferson the mad Hatters house. Now she had been missing for 4 days, She hadn't called, hadn't left a note at the station or in her room.

Snow had called all 7 of the Dwarves so they knew to keep a lookout. Then after 3 days they had gotten the call her car was found destroyed, and there were no people found inside.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Charming jumped to the door slamming it open almost breaking it off it's hinges, he saw his daughter her pants were torn and covered in blood, the right shoulder of her red leather jacket was shredded, Emma had a black eyes and a bloody nose "he…lp"

She then fell into her fathers arms," Snow call the blue fairy we need to get Emma to the hospital"

**Storybrook Hospital**

Emma's condition was stable she hadn't woke up yet and from what Doctor Whale said it was a good thing she didn't. Her ribs were broken, she had internal bleeding, a concussion she was barely hanging on by a thread

All of Storybrook waited for her condition to improve. Henry waited by his mother's side reading from the book hoping some part of her could hear him and awaken. sat in front of her room as protection who ever did this to Emma would not get past .

**Storybrook Mines**

The Blue fairy waited until the dwarves mined all the diamonds they would need as much fairy dust as they could get to heal Emma.

Grumpy slammed his pickaxe as hard as he could muster he had already failed Snow White once he refused to fail her again by letting her daughter die. Grumpy laughed as all the diamonds fell onto the soft floor of the cavern and smiled as Bashful pushed the cart to the Nuns so they could make some fairy dust.

Grumpy felt a sting in his hand and he dropped his pickaxe and saw his hands were bleeding

**Storybrook Hospital**

smiled tiredly as he saw his son walking towards the room. Gold understood the look in his eyes and paid no mind to his son not saying a word to him, his true love was in the other room. His father could wait.

Neal saw Emma in this beaten state, her beautiful face bruised a bloody it made Neal's blood boil, He leaned close and kissed Emma on the forehead then left on his mission.

Henry 's hand felt a small grip from his mother could it have been his father?…..

August followed from behind Neal "what are you planning to do?"

"Killing the bastards who did this to her"

"you don't even know who they are"

"Yes….Yes I do, now all I need is some reinforcements…you in?"

August's wooden hand tightened "after what they did to Emma, yeah I'm in"

**The Mills Estate**

Hook sat in the kitchen by himself there were 5 emptied bottles of wine, He couldn't get drunk with this and he needed to numb the taste of humiliation and defeat.

"Hook"

Hook looked up at the wooden man and Peter "what do you want….Neal?"

Neal and August looked at the emptied bottles "well we needed you to help us"

"Help you with what?"

"2 outsiders Greg and Tamara hurt Emma, and August and I are looking to get revenge"

"Ah the stupidly of a heart in love"

"You didn't see what they did to her"

"well I'm not interested, especially after this"

He handed Neal the paper, it was the juries results it had shown that His father would keep custody of him and Hook was not considered a suitable parent

"come Hook this means nothing you can still prove to me your still a good man"

Hook leaned back in his chair "the Hook you knew is dead, just…leave me alone"

Neal and August turned away from him and went to the door, but then Neal turned to say his piece "You're the real coward"

The 2 left the house and August noticed he had some weird red dust over his head, he brushed it off of himself, "strange"

"What?"

"This red dust, I found it over me and I…"

"Wait! Let me see that"

Neal studied the dust "hmm it's fairy dust, from Tinkerbell who ever used this on you also broke into my apartment"

"You think it could be Greg and Tamara?"

"Really? It could be nobody else but Greg and Tamara now we just gotta find them"

**Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Neal and August searched around the shop looking for any item that could help them "what about this?" August held the globe up to Neal

"Nah doesn't give specifics"

Neal noticed the safe under the cash register, he took out his pocket knife and started jimmying the lock until he cracked open." Think I found something"

He showed August the compass "Now let's find Greg and Tamara"

**Storybrook Cannery**

Greg packed up the RV, they wouldn't be needing any thing in It anymore but first rule from the Home Office, is to dispose of any involvement.

"Hey Greggy!"

Greg turned then got a wooden punch straight to the face, followed by August shoving a sock in his mouth while Neal dragged Greg away.

**?**

Greg's mouth was filled with the sock August had shoved in previously, he was tied up in a small chair, his nose was obviously broken as it was bleeding all over his mouth. The room he was in was small and dark he could only make out a few shapes through the darkness

Who…Who's there?"

August was the first to walk into the dim light, Greg gasped when he saw him August's appearance was a little shocking the wood for flesh, his blues eyes made of diamonds.

Neal waited as August walked behind Greg and made sure to really tighten the rope, Neal reached behind his back and pulled out his knife, He walked close to the bound man and removed the gag

"Whoever you are kid let me go!"

"Well you hurt the women I love, so right now your not going anywhere"

August punched Greg in the stomach and Neal cut a button off of Greg's shirt, "Now tell us who your working for"

Greg smiled "I've dealt with worse….Much worse"

Neal laid the knife next to Greg's cheek "okay let's try this again, WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!?"

"I'm not telling you who I'm working for, but I will let you in on a little secret my bosses really don't like you Pete"

"August?"

August punched Greg twice his hard wooden fist gave Greg a split lip. August lifted him from the chair "What are you 2 planning"

Greg laughed and gave August and Neal the chills "Well we're planning on adding a couple of Pete's friends to our list of members"

"Like who?"

"I've been ordered not to reveal that"

"August?"

August sent 4 punches right to Greg's face "fine! I'll tell you Rufio, and Felix"

Neal dropped his knife and started laughing "oh my god you really had me goin there for a minute, sorry man don't know what your bosses told you but there dead, killed em myself"

"Then tell me, how do you kill what's already dead?"

"Well August I'm done here give me a call if he has something useful"

**Storybrook Hospital**

**Henry found himself drifting to sleep next to his comatose mother, He wished his dad's visit would have awoken her, but this was an attack not a curse so even if true loves kiss happened it would not have awakened her.**

**Henry needed her, she couldn't die even if he would still have his father, he needed his mother as well.**

**:Mom please you need wake up I…we need you"**

**Henry grabbed her cold hand hoping…no praying that something could help her.**

**He felt the small shock, and the warmth returning to Emma, suddenly the bruises and blood disappeared.**

"**Henry!"**

"**MOM!"**

**The 2 embraced and Emma saw the crow outside of her room "wait Henry where's your father?"**

**(Okay I apologize for not posting in a while but I have had so many exams, projects, lab reports it gave me such a horrible case of writers block that it has taken me until now to post this chapter. And issuing a warning we are down to the last 2 chapters until the ending a my Sequel titled Finding Tallahassee and The Lost Boy)**


	18. Chapter 18

Neal came back to his and his fathers home, he needed to rest if he was going to fight someone as evil as Tamara. He set the large back pack by his bed and waited for himself to black out.

**Storybrook Hospital**

Emma was ready to leave, no one not even Mother Superior knew how she had magically heal. All Emma knew was she needed to find the bastards who attacked her and she needed to make them pay

**?**

Greg stared at August through his black eyes, the Wooden man was actually enjoying beating Greg up "So this what's excited you beating me to a pulp?"

"Well ya know I didn't have time to beat up a women, so your almost the same thing"

Greg's evil smile faded "Shut up"

"Nah it's okay I get it, emotionally needy guy meets strong bitch then follows her every order, gotta make you ask yourself Greg, What kind of man are you"

"The one who's about to watch you die"

"Wha-"

August felt the taser go into his back. Electricity crackled and lit up his body, his diamond eyes released a blue light and finally August fell over, whatever that taser was it wasn't natural. It literally drained the magic out of him

Tamara kicked August a few times then went to untie Greg "You okay baby?"

"Yeah Tam, we ready?"

"Yup just need to get a boat and we're done here"

The 2 dragged August's wooden body out from the basement and carefully walked him through the front door of the hospital

Rule #2 Of The Home Office, Always have leverage

**Gold Residence**

Neal felt a cold chill as soon as he had woken up, this was the day he put a stop to Greg and Tamara's plan. He checked his bag he had knives, smoke bombs, a magic mirror. Everything he needed to stop anything they could throw at him

He came downstairs and saw his father sitting there a small grayish beard covered his fathers face "Papa I…"

"I know son"

stood up and hugged Bae "Whatever happens today, know I always loved you Bae"

Neal softly sobbed in his father chest "I…I know Papa"

He pushed away from his father, he needed to be strong this would require great sacrifice. He opened his cell phone "Hey it's me get 'It' ready"

**The Mills Estate**

"Of coarse Peter it'll be ready", Hook walked through the house cladded in his hook and pirate outfit Killian Jones was dead, All that remained now and forever was Captain Hook, He noticed Regina sleeping in her chair, he gently used his hook to lift the keys from Regina's pocket.

He then hopped in her car and headed for the pier what he and Neal needed was inside the Jolly Roger, The Black Perl would stop both Greg and Tamara

**Charming Estate**

Emma zipped up her red leather jacket and loaded her gun "I don't think you should do this Emma"

"Look mom, Greg and Tamara have something planned, and I need to stop them even if I have to do it myself, Both her parents looked scared "look I'll be fine, I am the savior after all"

The 3 hugged then Emma left on her suicide mission

**The Boat**

Greg checked everything and the boat was ready to go all he needed was Tamara to bring him the beans and they could begin Phase 2 of there plan.

Tamara opened the pod and found 2 magic beans, she walked quickly to Greg and handed him the bean "you ready babe?" Greg cocked his gun

"Better then I've ever been"

"Funny you ain't gonna in a minute"

Both turned to see Neal staring up form the pier "you hurt the women I love and now I'm gonna kill you both"

The 2 laughed "you and what army?"

"I guess the would be me"

Hook walked out form the alley slowly holding a large black sphere "you lasses know what this is?"

"No but we know it won't stop us" Greg hid his fear behind the self confidence

"Well it's called the black pearl, and it does quite a bit of damage, right Peter?"

"Oh yeah, NOW!"

Hook punched the sphere and it released a yellow energy sphere, Hook walked back a step them rolled it over to them the sphere dropped in the water and a giant watery vortex opened sucking there ship into it

"We need to abandon ship!"

The 2 jumped out and crashed on the ground, Neal and Hook both shot each other a grin "Feels good doin this again right?"

"Oh yes lad we shou-"

"Hold it right there!"

Emma ran toward the 4,gun readied and aimed "What are you 2 idiots doing here?"

"Hey whoa, I was avenging my ladies honor"

"and well I….I needed to prove Peter wrong"

Tamara waited on the ground with Owen and smiled as she pulled the last bit of the fairy dust they had, she sprinkled it on her hand and focused it into a curse

She forced herself up and faced Emma, who's back was still turned "Hey savior, see you in Hell!"

She threw the magical blast at Emma, Neal saw it before Emma or Hook

"NOOOOO!"

He shoved her out of the way and was struck in the chest he flew backward flying through the bait shop. Emma saw Tamara reach for the knife at her side,

Not taking anymore chances Emma pulled the trigger hitting Tamara right in the shoulder sending her into Owen's arms

Owen looked at Emma "We'll be back"

He pulled out the bean and flung it in the water, The water began swirling and soon a green energy merged with the water creating the green glowing vortex.

he dragged Tamara into the glowing vortex, even if it meant death he needed to try to save her

Emma and Hook ran towards Neal and found glowing red veins all over his body and black good coming out of his mouth "Hook's what's happening"

"Ursula's Wraith"

"huh?"

"It was a curse made by Ursula, using fairy magic she stole from the Grand Fairy, it kills the victim slowly by making them relive the moments in there lives they most regret"

"Is there a cure"

"If your able to break free then fairy dust will heal you, but if not there is no known cure for it"

The 2 lifted Neal and gently placed him in Emma's bug, Hook was about to hop in the passenger seat when he noticed someone floating in the water

"Oh no Swan"

"What is it?, we need to hurry"

"I think I see a wooden man in the water"

"August!" She thought about it for a moment and decided her plan , look you help August and meet us in the hospital"

"Sounds good" Hook removed his long coat and hopped into the water to save August, When he pulled him out he could see the magic fading from the wooden man "m…mother su…superior"

"Aye lad we'll get ya help"

**Mr. Gold's Home**

sat waiting, he knew something was wrong, he knew his goodbye to Bae was forever…God why could he have went with his son…..Why was he such a…a COWARD

His thought were interrupted by a knock, He hobbled as quickly as he could, he saw through his window Emma holding a unconscious and dying Bae, He slammed the door wide open "Get him inside…NOW!"

Emma laid Bae on the couch, and got started healing Bae, After 5 minutes it was obvious that was powerless to save his son

"No!….GODDAMIIT NO1"

He used his cane to smash his front window, Emma sat there next to him holding Neal's weakening hand

"Looks like we'll never find Tallahassee together huh?, if you could hear me you would probably give me some crap about how Tallahassee's what we make it…so I guess Storybrook is our Tallahassee"

Emma tried to think of anything from Henry's book that could point her in the direction of a way to save Neal, She though about her mother and father and then it came to her,

"Neal, I hope you can here me, cause I know your gonna wanna here this. Your right I love you, I still love you and I refuse to stop so there"

She then leaned down over the dying boys body and kissed him, There was a small gust of window, It blew Emma back for a moment

She pulled herself off and she saw he was suddenly looking healthier, and that wasn't all Neal's body glowed green for a moment then when the glow faded Neal was back…Back to being his adult self. No more relying on his fathers magic to keep him older…no more school, no more custody battled he was free

"EM I'm back"

He grabbed her and kissed her again and again "See I said it was true love"

"your back…hmmm always remembered you being cuter"

**Storybrook Hospital**

Jefferson packed his things while Paige slept in the chair next to his bed, Jefferson needed to do some thinking, he needed to make some changes his Paige needed someone around in case Jefferson would die….She needed her mother

Doctor Whale watched as the 2 paramedics dragged August's limp wooden body through the door with Captain Hook shortly behind. Whale reached through his coat pocket and pulled out the flask, Hook pulled the hand away "what are you bloody doing?"

"I can't fix him, so I'm takin a break, if you want my opinion look for the fairy, she saved him from death once, maybe she could do it again"

"Fine" Hook ran as fast as he could out he wouldn't let a innocent's death be on his hands…..hand

**The Storybrook Convent**

Hook saw The 6 dwarfs with there 6 carts talking with The Blue Fairy, they shook hands and walked away whistling there happy working tune. Hook waited s few moments to make sure he would receive no trouble from the fight happy dwarfs.

Mother Superior turned away from carts then stopped halfway through "I can hear you Hook, come on out"

He slowly moved from the tree "I need you help"

**Storybrook Hospital**

August's wooden body laid over the bed his limp arms hung past the safety bars, knew nothing about keeping a wooden man alive, there was no life support available for him, they couldn't put a IV in him, there was literally nothing they could do

Hook ran through the hospital with Mother Superior right behind she had a diamond and her wand in hand, She looked at August his wooden mouth hung open almost as if he had suffered a stroke, she rubbed her wand against the diamond and soon it was coated with the fairy dust and glowed brightly, she turned to Hook "this will only work if he was selfless, brave, and true if not…then Pinocchio is gone forever"

She waved her wand over August's body and soon it glowed and began changing

**Mr. Gold's Home**

Emma looked through Neal's things to try to find any of his adult clothing, She was giddy she finally had HER Neal back, no more would they need to rely on the potion to be together, now that he was staying a man again, he and Emma could start there life…they could find there Tallahassee.

looked through his things "hmm, yes I do think this will work"

He then snapped his fingers and Neal was engulfed in a purple smoke, he then stood there in a suit very similar to his fathers "Nice"

"Well a man has to dress his best"

"Wow you're a real "

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, for some reason she could only feel a little self conscious, she was about to fix her self up when she heard her phone ring

"hello?…..Okay okay Marco slow down where are you?….the hospital?…..okay we'll be right there"

**Storybrook Hospital**

Emma, Neal, and hurried through the front doors of the hospital they saw Marco and Archie in the room talking to what Emma could figure was August, but what was he now Wooden?, Human?, a real boy?, or a real man? Emma hurried into the room and saw the scruffy looking man her and Neal learned to love "Hey Emma, good to see ya again"

"Same"

August started laughing and coughing, it had been so long since he had to actually use his lungs he wasn't use to breathing, or being hungry….where was his food.

"Good thing I couldn't feel that crazy bitch tazing me"

"Pinocchio"

"sorry father"

"Well I guess everything worked out for the best"

August smiled back "yup looks like everyone's gonna live happily ever after"

_**The End?**_

(This is not the last chapter, tomorrow I will be posting a epilogue which will set the plot for _**Finding Tallahassee)**_


	19. Chapter 19:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Marco awoke very early at the crack of dawn, he took a brief moment to stretch and walked slowly through the rooms trying not to wake up his son…his Pinocchio.

Since being brought back to being human, his son hadn't said a word since then. He told his father he just needed some sleep, and being tazed had killed his energy. Gepetto needed to bury himself in his work, to get his mind off of almost losing his son again

Marco looked at his garage and could see a feint light from his garage, Marco looked behind his front door and grabbed his shot gun, he was in no mood for intruders he opened the garage door slowly and saw sitting in his work bench August was dead asleep, and all the projects Marco was working on were all finished, I would seem Pinocchio inherited his need to fiddle

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

had gotten everything in order in his shop, everything was in order his maps were all hung up ,his globes were all together, He turned to the front of his shop and noticed a broken display case, there standing in shock was Mother Superior holding sleep's drinking mug "Well it appears I caught a thief ,seems to be a common thing since Emma's arrival"

"I need it to help Sneezy"

"In case you don't know Dearie, there is no way to bring back his memories"

"Yes there is and your son was the key to it"

She opened her satchel and pulled out a glowing blue vial "This is a potion that must be drinken through a object the person holds dear, in Clarks case his drinking mug"

"well that mug belongs to me, why would I ever give it to you?"

"Because I made one for you and Belle"

She then turned the glowing blue bottle and handed it to him "Just have Lacey drink it and Belle will return, and will never leave you again"

"fine take the blasted mug!"

He then turned away from Mother Superior and into his safe carefully putting the vial into the safe, He had a decision to make who did he love more Belle or Lacey?, the one who could bring out the good in him?, or the one who let him embrace the darkness within?.

**Mr. Gold's House**

**Emma parked right in front of the large house, she had brought bagels and coffee, she had the whole day planned her and Neal would head to Manhattan move his things into Storybrook then Emma and him tell everyone about there new relationship.**

**She snuck through the back door finding no Gold or Lacey, which according to Neal you could make 3 steps into the house without finding them together.**

**Emma walked slowly up the stairs hoping not to alert him, she wanted to surprise him.**

**But Emma was the one who was surprised**

**She saw Neal packing a large red backpack**

"**um Neal what the hell are you doing?"**

"**Sorry Emma I was gonna tell you but…."**

"**But what?, now that you're a man again your gonna leave me AGAIN!"**

"**No Em it isn't like that you don't get it I"**

"**You what?'**

"**I have to leave for a while, but I swear I'll be back"**

**He pulled Emma close "I promise I ain't leaving you again"**

"**Never again, because whatever you got yourself into I'm coming with"**

"**So guess we're continuing the Bonnie and Clyde Act?"**

"**Yup, so where we goin?"**

**Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowing bean "Neverland"**

**(Well folks there you have it, the ending the ties into the sequel Finding Tallahassee, notice how Neal took August's place in making the memory potion, also No one except for , Hook, and August know about Emma and Neal's relationship hence why Emma planned to tell Henry)**

**(Now all of you have been so amazing these past chapters you I would like to thank all of you have been commenting, you are the ones that inspired me to keep on writing this fanfic so thank you HarrylovesGinny09, Foretoldlegends, Nevars-Using-Ma-Acount Againzz, Vbabe, MusicLover17, Yuiop, pinkcrazyness, Meresger)**


End file.
